Divas
by Writie
Summary: A look at the divas lives. CHAPTER 9: Stacy's back at Raw, Trish confronts Jeff, Torrie and Rey talk, Bubba finds out something, Miss Jackie is still pursuing Al, but does Ivory have her own feelings for him? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Author: Writie Rated: R Summary: A look into the WWE Divas lives. Trish struggles with her relationship with a certain superstar, Torrie can't seem to figure out why the men in her life always hurt her, Stacy after the awful accident and more.  
  
She brushed her hair as she stood in front of the mirror. She was just as beautiful as she was tough. She was Trish Stratus she stepped out of the Divas locker room with a confidence most women wished they had. She was the Diva of the Decade. Women wanted to be her, and men wanted to be with her. Looking at Trish, so beautiful and tough, never taking bull from anyone. You'd think her life was perfect. There was only one person who could kill her with his words. His kisses were as torturous as they were sweet. Looking at Trish, you wouldn't think a girl like her could be in such a situation. She smiled as she spotted Bubba Ray and D-Von Dudley.  
  
"Hey Trish" Bubba nodded as she neared. He was a lot different then most people would expect. He was a gentleman, and he had a great sense of humor. Whenever she needed him, he was always there. She wished she had more friends like that.  
  
"Hey, so what are you guys up to?" Trish asked  
  
"Just getting ready for our match" D-Von answered.  
  
"Were gonna take Jamal and Rosey to Dudleyville" Bubba added with a grin.  
  
"Well, good luck, and don't forget the tables!" Trish smiled as she walked past them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maven bounced around pumping up for his match against Chris Nowinski. His mentor, and Tough Enough trainer, Al Snow sat in his locker room helping him prepare.  
  
"Al, when I go out there tonight, this isn't just a match, this isn't just student versus student, this is personal, and I'm gonna make you proud." Maven smiled. Al gave him a hug with a pat on the back. Maven had become like a son to him and it felt great to see him succeed.  
  
"Just go out there and give it your all" Al replied. There was a sudden knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Maven called.  
  
"Jackie" A female voice answered. Maven opened the door and seen Tough Enough 2's winner Jackie Gayda.  
  
"Hey, Al, I was just wondering if I could talk to you. Is now a bad time?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Um, actually was just about to head out to the ring" Maven answered. "So, I guess I'll leave you two alone." He added.  
  
"Good luck!" Al called as he left. "So Jackie, what can I do for you?" He asked  
  
"Well, Al, you were my teacher on Touch Enough, and you taught me so much about the ring, But I really wanna learn more. I mean, I'd love to be the women's champion someday." Jackie explained.  
  
"Well, that's a pretty big goal." Al agreed.  
  
"Exactly, which is why I would really appreciate your help, with your help, I know I could do it.  
  
"Well, you know I love to see all of my students succeed." Al began  
  
"That's because you're a great teacher." Jackie said with a smile as she placed her hand on his arm.  
  
"I'll help you in any way I can" Al answered as he began to leave.  
  
"Great, so when can we start" Jackie asked  
  
"Whenever you want" Al offered as he walked out. Jackie bit her lower lip as she watched him leave. Wrestling wasn't exactly all she hoped to learn from him. She wanted to be the teacher's pet in more ways than one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Torrie Wilson had been through hell over the past few weeks. Her father had now passed away, and she couldn't help but feel a bit responsible. She hated Dawn Marie. Their feud still hadn't ended, even after her father's passing. Torrie sat back consumed in her thoughts. She felt like she had been crying forever. She couldn't help but blame herself. She felt like she didn't have anyone. Dawn Marie was right, no one loved her. She felt so alone. Rey Mysterio approached her. She looked up at her masked friend. They had known each other since WCW.  
  
"Hey Torrie, are you ok?" Rey asked  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Torrie replied weakly. She had been through so much.  
  
"I heard about what happened, I'm really sorry, is there anything I can do?" Rey offered.  
  
"No. I just feel like it's my fault. Maybe if I had just accepted his "relationship" with Dawn Marie, none of this would have happened." Torrie admitted as her lower lip trembled.  
  
"That's not true. Torrie you had nothing to do with your father's death. If anyone should feel responsible it's Dawn Marie." Rey replied sympathetically placing her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, if there's anything I can do, just say the word" He added again.  
  
"Thanks" Torrie tried to smile as he hugged her. Dawn Marie Wilson glared at Torrie from a far. She was determined to ruin her life, even more than she already had. By the time she was done, Torrie would want to take her own life. She would do everything within her power to destroy her. Her thought turned from her hatred of Torrie, to the loud chewing of gum coming from behind her. She turned around to see Nidia who was with her boyfriend, Jamie Noble.  
  
"Your just as pretty as picture, just like my Nidia" Jamie smiled as Nidia giggled. An evil smile crossed Dawn Marie's face. She loved compliments, especially when they were to her.  
  
"Thank you, Al enjoyed my body" Dawn Marie frowned slipping her hands down her sides, then over the rim of her bra, drawing attention to her breast.  
  
"Any man in his right mind would enjoy your body" Jamie complimented her as Nidia smiled with a nod. "It seems like you and my girl have a common enemy" He added.  
  
"Torrie's a selfish heartless bitch" Dawn Marie declared.  
  
"Tell me about it" Nidia agreed as Jamie bit his lower lip.  
  
"Damn, my girl's body, and your body.ooh!" Jamie howled think perverted thoughts.  
  
"She does have a pretty nice body" Dawn Marie smiled placing a hand on Nidia's arm. A smile spread across Nidia's face.  
  
"Maybe we can help each other in more ways than one" Nidia smiled seductively.  
  
"You wanna come back to the trailer with us?" Jamie asked with a grin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What happened to Stacy on Raw was awful, and there was only one person who felt worse than Test for Stacy, and that was Chris Jericho. She was at ringside, and Jericho had accidentally hit her the chair. She fell unconscious and hadn't woken up since. The doctors said the longer it took her to wake, the worse the outcome would be, with even the possibility of brain damage. Test sat by her bedside emotionally, he rubbed his eyes. Her small hand was engulfed in his large hand. Stacy was more than just his manager, he cared about her. Damn that Jericho! He suddenly felt her tiny fingers move. His head jolted up excitedly as he hovered over her.  
  
"Stacy!" He cried caressing her face wishing for her to talk. Her eyes slowly and weakly fluttered open. She slowly looked around the room. He let out a gasp of relief as he hugged and kissed her.  
  
"Baby, I'm so sorry. If anything serious had happened to you I don't know what I would have done! How do you feel are you ok?" Test asked frantically. She paused for a moment.  
  
"Who are you?" Stacy asked in a daze.  
  
To readers: Please read and review! Hope you like it!!!!  
  
Preview: Trish deals with her boyfriend, Dawn Marie taunts Torrie, Can Stacy remember her life before the accident? Jackie tries to get some "Teacher" help from Al, and Ivory gets a bit jealous. Much more!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

What do you mean who am I? I'm your boyfriend!" Test exclaimed  
  
"I don't remember" Stacy began suddenly realizing she didn't even remember who she was. She glanced around the strange room.  
  
"You don't remember me?" Test uttered.  
  
"I don't remember anything" Stacy admitted  
  
"Nothing? Not even your name?" Test asked with tears forming around the rims of his eyes. She nodded her head "no." He soon realized she didn't even know who she was, she couldn't remember anything.  
  
"Your name is Stacy Keibler. I'm your boyfriend and you're a WWE Diva. Is this jogging your memory at all?" He asked  
  
"What's a WWE Diva?" Stacy asked in confusion.  
  
"You're a woman wrestler. The WWE is the biggest wrestling company in the world today. This all happened because of that asshole Chris Jericho! You accompanied me to the ring that night, and he swung a chair at me, and accidentally hit you." Test groaned remembering the painful details. "Stacy, I love you, I'm so sorry." He added as he kissed her. She didn't remember him, or her feelings, she didn't love him, she didn't know him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't remember." Was all Stacy could seem to say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eric Bischoff had installed F-view cameras in all of the Raw superstars locker rooms. Trish entered her personal locker room, not remembering the F- view cameras, or the invasion of privacy. Just as she was about to pull of her shirt, there was a knock on the door. It was Jeff Hardy.  
  
"Hey" Jeff smiled  
  
"Hi" Trish answered  
  
"I heard you have a women's championship match against Victoria" Jeff began as he walked in and sat on her coach.  
  
"Yeah, but it's nothing to worry about, I plan on getting that title back" Trish explained  
  
"You know how she is, be careful" Jeff warned.  
  
"I will" Trish smiled as she got on top of him and kissed him. The entire arena had been viewing this thanks to the F-view cameras. No one was aware of any type of relationship between she and Jeff.  
  
"Oh my god, what's she doing!?" King cried from the announcement table.  
  
"She should be aloud to have privacy! We shouldn't even be viewing this! This is wrong!" JR commented.  
  
"You don't have to watch it if you want, I'll tell you what happens" King joked  
  
Trish then stood up and pulled off her shirt "I was just getting ready to take a shower. You wanna come?" Trish asked seductively. Jeff quickly followed.  
  
"I wanna come! What does she want with Jeff anyway!?" King cried frantically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike and D-Von Dudley made their way down the hall when they spotted Lita. She was still out with an injury, but had a job announcing for Sunday Night Heat.  
  
"Hey Lita" D-Von greeted  
  
"Hey Guys" Lita smiled.  
  
"So, how's Matt?" Spike asked  
  
"Um, well, He's Matt, Version 1" Lita answered rolling her eyes. There was a time her boyfriend was a nice guy.  
  
"How about Jeff?" D-Von asked ]  
  
"He's probably with Trish right now" Lita guessed  
  
"Their still together?" Spike asked  
  
"I give it a week" D-Von laughed  
  
"I actually kind of feel bad for Trish. Id her wants to be with her, then he should be with her, but if he doesn't, he should stop playing games and just get his head straight." Lita sighed.  
  
"They sure as hell go back and forth enough" Spike agreed  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Jazz stormed down the hall angrily. She had taken care of Trish, and now she would take care of the bastard ex-boyfriend of hers. She and Steven Richards were still dating after she was injured. He didn't even have the decency to break up with her, he just started dating Victoria when she was gone. She was literally gonna kick his ass. She burst into Victoria's locker room, where she knew she'd find the backstabbing cheater. She approached him angrily. Steven was quickly on guard and backed away from his former girlfriend.  
  
"Jazz, I can explain" Steven insisted fearfully.  
  
"Jazz." Steven began trying to calm her down. He knew she could be just as aggressive as Victoria. He knew what they were both capable of, and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of her anger.  
  
"Explain what!? Explain how you went from dating me and wearing "I Miss Jazz" T-shirts on Sunday Night Heat, to being some bimbo's puppet!" Jazz screamed  
  
"Bimbo!" Victoria ranted in a psychotic voice, pulling at her own hair, as she walked into her locker room. "I'm a bimbo!" She yelled as she swung at Jazz. Jazz ducked and slammed her head into the locker. She kicked Steven in the nuts and laid hard punches across his back. Victoria attacked her from behind. The two went at it in a gruesome fight. Steven fought to break them up.  
  
"Stop it! Don't you see? We shouldn't be fighting, we should ban together! You both hate Trish Stratus! Together, Trish will never get this title back!" Steven reasoned referring to the women's title.  
  
"Trish? Victoria shouldn't worry about her, because I'm the biggest threat to the title!" Jazz declared.  
  
"This championship is mine!" Victoria yelled. The ladies once again, began to fight.  
  
Thanks to: BeNjI's PuNk PrInCeSs, DreamLover684, samsmaria, and Devina1980 for the reviews! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And please check out my other stories if you haven't gotten the chance too.  
  
Preview: Torrie reflects on her past relationships, and with a little help from Dawn Marie, realizes her problem. Jackie, continues to try and seduce Al, and Ivory isn't too happy. Trish deals with her on-again/off-again relationship with Jeff, Stacy gets visited in the hospital, and much more! SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

Torrie realized she had been let down, and hurt by all the men in her life. Her past was filled with memories of possessive and jealous ex-boyfriends and many doomed relationships. First there was her short relationship with David Flair, the son of the legendary Ric Flair. Then there was her relationship with Billy Kidman when he was in the Filthy Animals, he relationship with Billy wasn't as bad as the rest, but it still managed to turn bad. Then she dated Shane Douglas, who was in a different group called Revolution. Then there was her relationship with Tajiri, and most recently her short-lived romance with Maven. Then, her own father hurt her. The truth was, all she wanted was to be loved. She was tired of being hurt by the people she trusted. Rey was still by her side trying to comfort her, he was a sweet guy, but there was nothing he could do. That's how all the men in her life started out at first, sweet and caring, then they would turn on her.  
  
"Maybe I just don't deserve to be loved" Torrie sighed miserably.  
  
"I can't believe Dawn Marie actually has you believing that. Torrie, everyone deserves to be loved, especially you. Your one of the sweetest, most beautiful girls I know." Rey admitted. Torrie just shook her head. Dawn Marie was supposed to meet Jamie and Nidia back at their trailer, but she couldn't help but over-hear Torrie feeling sorry for herself. She approached her with an evil grin.  
  
"Torrie, for once your right, you don't deserve to be loved." Dawn Marie sneered.  
  
"Leave her alone, she's been through enough!" Rey demanded  
  
"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from her. Look at what she's done to everyone else in her past." Dawn Marie warned.  
  
"You know nothing about my past!" Torrie snapped.  
  
"I know that everytime you've had a relationship, it ends in tragedy. It can't always be the guys fault, so there must be something wrong with you." Dawn Marie snickered.  
  
"I pick the wrong people to trust." Torrie replied emotionally.  
  
"Great excuse. Mmm.what was wrong with Maven? He never hurt you, or cheated on you. Never once did I see him act jealous when you were around other guys." Dawn Marie reminded.  
  
"We didn't work out." Torrie answered through gritted teeth.  
  
"But why didn't you work out? Was he too possessive for you?" Dawn Marie asked giving a fake frown.  
  
"No, he's a great guy." Torrie admitted  
  
"Then what went wrong?" Dawn Marie questioned.  
  
"I don't have to answer to you!" Torrie yelled, finally getting fed up. Who did Dawn Marie think she was?  
  
"The truth is, when you find nice guys, you always find a reason to leave them. You always push them away, you pushed Maven to Raw, you get bored to easily. You wonder why all of your relationships are doomed from the start? You wonder why you always end up being hurt? It's you Torrie. You're the problem." Dawn Marie insisted, bringing Torrie to tears. She smiled with great satisfaction. She did what she had intended to do, she loved seeing her in pain, she turned to walk away and Torrie attacked her from behind. Rey quickly restrained the beautiful Diva, as Dawn Marie ran down the hall to get away from the attack.  
  
"Calm down, that's not true. There's nothing wrong with you!" Rey insisted sympathetically caressing her face.  
  
"She's right!" Torrie admitted as she cried into his chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Al sat down, finishing his lunch with Ivory. They had known each other for a long time, they had become closer when they trained Tough Enough 2 and 3 together. Ivory was chatting his ear off, when Jackie Gayda interrupted them.  
  
"Hi, Al" Jackie smiled. "Ivory" She acknowledged the Diva with a cold stare.  
  
"So, Al, I was thinking, maybe if you had the time, you could start helping me right now." Jackie asked. Just as Al was about to answer Ivory cut him off.  
  
"He's eating lunch with me right now." Ivory interrupted.  
  
"Well, he looks about done" Jackie snickered glaring at her.  
  
"Um, yeah I can help you right now, Ivory would you please excuse me?" Al answered as he stood up. Ivory looked Jackie up and down with a boiling hatred. Jackie quickly took Al's arm, before the feisty brunette could say a word. Jackie didn't let go of his hand once as she led him to the ring. They climbed into the ring, and Jackie deliberately bent over, revealing her cleavage, but the Tough Enough trainer hadn't noticed. She rolled her eyes with a frustrated sigh. He was always gonna see her as a kid! She'd make him see her! The student was about to seduce the teacher, and she'd teach him a lesson or two. She loved wrestling because it was so physical, it gave her the perfect opportunity to touch him.  
  
"Ok, so where should we start? I taught you the basics on Tough Enough." Al asked  
  
"Yeah, but practice makes perfect, and I need all the practice I can get to make up for my inexperience. I know you have plenty of experience." Jackie smiled. Al cocked an eyebrow, not exactly catching her hidden meaning. She wasn't exactly referring to wrestling, but once again she didn't seem to notice.  
  
"True, the other Divas have a lot more experience and practice is always good. So, where should we start?" Al asked  
  
"Maybe you could teach me some good wrestling holds." Jackie smiled, that would be the perfect way to get him to hug her from behind. He gripped her from behind, and she couldn't help but smile. He began to explain how to lock in the hold. She soon decided practicing hold wasn't enough, she wanted full body contact.  
  
"Maybe I can try something off the top rope." Jackie suggested.  
  
"Um, ok" Al agreed as he released her. He laid in the middle of the ring, and she climbed to the top rope. She jumped form the top rope, ready to land on her prey, when Al was suddenly pulled out of the way, and her body crashed into the hard mat. She groaned in pain, she looked over at Ivory, who had a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, sorry hon. But Al, I had to come get you. Were having a Tough Enough meeting about season 4, and if there will be a season 4." Ivory explained  
  
"Oh, ok. Well you could have waited." Al replied as he got back in the ring to help Jackie up. "I mean, Jackie just went into that mat belly first, that had to knock the wind out of her." He explained as he helped her to her feet.  
  
"She'll live" Ivory insisted as she rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what that little bitchy was up too. Jackie pretended to have trouble getting to her feet, and fell into his arms as she shot and evil smile at Ivory. Ivory glared at her.  
  
"Are you ok?" Al asked touching her face in concern.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Jackie answered pulling him into a hug, and pressing her body against his. Ivory couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Al, we really have to go!" Ivory called  
  
"Ok, I have to go." Al replied gently pushing her away.  
  
"We'll continue this later?" Jackie asked  
  
"Yeah, you can count on it." Al called as he walked away with Ivory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stacy layed in her hospital bed glancing around the room. So far, Test had visited her two more time, unsuccessfully trying to jog her memory. Her family had visited and she also couldn't remember any of them. A couple of other people from the WWE visited as well, but it was no use. She didn't remember a damn thing. She was a pretty girl, and apparently everyone loved her legs. The welt on her head was finally almost gone, and she would be able to leave the hospital in a few weeks to go home. To what home though? Where did she live? She couldn't live with these people she couldn't remember, without a memory, they were practically strangers. Test said her home was the road. How could her home be the road? He said they traveled with the WWE, and that she was a Diva, and that the fans loved her legs, and all of her ideas for "testicle." He also had to explain the whole marketing thing. How could people enjoy being called "Testicles?" He explained, not only was she his girlfriend, but that she was also his marketing agent. She hated thinking about it all, it just gave her an even bigger headache. Then there was everyone pressuring her to remember. She looked up, and there was a blonde man, with a bit of red in his hair, he had on glasses and a leather jacket, he wore a shirt which read "Don't be an assclown," and over all he looked like a rockstar. He walked in and seemed a bit nervous. He held roses, and a teddybear in his hand. He placed them down next to her.  
  
"Stacy, I am so, so sorry." Jericho apologized sincerely.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't know who you are. I mean, I don't remember you." Stacy stammered.  
  
"Oh on, it's worse than I thought." Jericho sighed. "It's ok, you probably don't want to remember me." He admitted.  
  
"Who are you?" Stacy asked. Jericho wasn't acting as cocky as usual, which Stacy wouldn't notice because she didn't remember anything, but the accident had effected him.  
  
"I'm the King Of The World" Jericho joked. "I'm just joking, I'm Chris Jericho." He answered. Stacy cocked an eyebrow, why did that sound so familiar? Now, she remembered how she knew his name, Test had told her about him.  
  
"Oh, this guy Test told me about you." Stacy offered.  
  
"You mean your boyfriend?" Jericho asked  
  
"That's what they tell me" Stacy sighed.  
  
"What did he tell you? I'm sure it wasn't too flattering." Jericho asked  
  
"That this was your fault. That you hit me with a chair during one of your matches." Stacy explained.  
  
"It is my fault, and I'm sorry, but I didn't do it intentionally. I was trying to hit Test, and he moved out of the way, and well, you were behind him." Jericho explained  
  
"It's ok, I forgive you." Stacy accepted his apology.  
  
"Really?" Jericho asked  
  
"Yeah, it was an accident." Stacy smiled.  
  
"Well, still feel really bad, and I promise I'm gonna make it up to you." Jericho promised.  
  
"What's an assclown?" Stacy asked referring to his shirt.  
  
"I don't know, I guess I was an assclown last week." Jericho laughed. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be going through this right now." He added.  
  
"You know, you're not as big of a jerk as everyone say you are. Your actually a really nice guy." Stacy smiled, hugging the bear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bubba walked down the hall when he heard arguing, he didn't even need to hear the voices, he knew exactly who it was. Why was she stupid enough to stay with him? No one would ever view Trish as dumb or pathetic, but that's how Jeff made her.  
  
"Why the hell do you keep doing this?! Either you wanna be with me or you don't!" Trish cried.  
  
"I don't know! I don't know what wrong with me, I just changed my mind." Jeff sighed  
  
"You change your mind every six seconds! Two weeks from now, you'll be wanting me back! Telling me how you know what you did was wrong, and how this time it'll be different! But it never is!" Trish yelled  
  
"We can never seem to work out." Jeff explained.  
  
"No, you just never give us a chance too!" Trish argued.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just don't wanna be with you anymore." Jeff replied as he walked out leaving her in tears. Bubba stood by the door and Jeff walked past him.  
  
"I guess that would be your cue." Jeff snickered as he walked away. Bubba glared at him, then walked in the room, immediately hugging Trish. She cried into his chest as he held her tightly.  
  
"He broke up with me again" Trish cried.  
  
"I know" Bubba sighed. He couldn't count the times that this had happened, only he wasn't always the one to console her, sometimes Lita would do it.  
  
"Trish why do you keep taking his crap?" Bubba asked in frustration. He couldn't even count how many times he had wanted to kiss her. But he knew the only way he would ever hold her was as a friend. He was practically invisible to her, and I you put him next to Jeff, he didn't exist.  
  
"I love him." Trish trembled.  
  
"He's not worth it." Bubba insisted. He also couldn't count how many times they had, had this type of conversation.  
  
"You don't understand." Trish sighed as she shook he head. He stopped talking and continued to hug her. She was right, he didn't understand how she could do this to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: BeNjI's PuNk PrInCeSs, Caitlin714, Xtreme-Jewell, and Louise N for the reviews! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Louise N, what couple is your story on, and when will it be up? Tell and I'll read and review is a.s.a.p! I'm sure you're a good writer. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANKS!!!!!!! So if you Jeff/Trish fans are getting upset with Jeff's behavior but I thought it would be interesting to look at the relationship in a different perspective. There are so many stories where he gets the girl, and the girl is usually Trish, so I thought this would be interesting. Hope you guys enjoy!!!!!!  
  
Preview: Stacy spends time with Jericho, Jackie pursues Al, Trish continues to struggle over her relationship with Jeff, Torrie tries to overcome her past and focus on her future, Dawn Marie goes to Nidia and Jamie's trailer, Ivory continues to be jealous. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jackie Gayda and Al sat at one of the tables in the fancy restaurant. They had been training that day and decided to get something to eat. Things hadn't gone as she hoped they would, but she refused to give up hope. The waiter delivered her apple pie with whip cream on top.  
  
"I just love pie, don't you?" Jackie smiled seductively.  
  
"Oh yeah, it's one of my favorite meals." Al replied  
  
"I was thinking maybe we could practice again tomorrow." Jackie offered. She had been taking up most of his free time.  
  
"Ok, sure, when do you plan on going up against the women's champion?" Al asked  
  
"You mean the psycho, Victoria?" Jackie laughed a bit nervously. That bitch was crazy, there was no way she wanted to get in the ring with her.  
  
"That would be her" Al answered.  
  
"Hopefully soon. I don't think I'm ready though, I need much, much more practice" Jackie grinned. She dipped her finger in the whip cream, and slowly brought her finger tip to her lips, sucking it off, in a sexy pout. She dipped her finger in the whip cream again and motioned it towards his lips. "Try some" She added.  
  
"Um, no thanks" Al laughed nervously, her finger tip was practically touching his lips.  
  
"Come on, it's good" Jackie insisted, he finally gave in and engulfed her finger with his lips.  
  
"Hey guys!" Ivory squealed roughly throwing her arms around them, and plopping in between them. She had brought Bill Demott, Maven, Tazz, and Nidia with her. She ruined it! Just as Jackie was about to kiss him, she had to ruin it! "What are you guys up too?" She smiled right at Jackie as the others sat down. She glared at her, Ivory knew exactly what she had done.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lita walked down the hall with Bubba.  
  
"Again?" Lita sighed in exhaustion, it was ridiculous, although she had been expecting it, just like everyone else had, so she wasn't surprised.  
  
"Yeah, he just left her crying there. God, why does she keep going back to him" Bubba cried in frustration.  
  
"Love is blind. She's not gonna learn until it's too late, sad but true" Lita explained.  
  
"Yeah, but she's been hurt so many times by him, you'd think she'd get it by now." Bubba frowned.  
  
"It's just not that simple" Lita shrugged.  
  
"I wonder what she'd do if one day, we just weren't there for her. Maybe then she'd get the hint" Bubba suggested.  
  
"No, were her friends, she needs us" Lita reminded.  
  
"She doesn't need me, I'm just her shoulder she cries on occasionally." Bubba sighed.  
  
"You know that's not true" Lita insisted with a frown. She knew how Bubba felt for Trish, even if he would never admit it. Everyone seemed to know but Trish. They walked in the cafeteria, and spotted Jeff and Trish kissing.  
  
"Already?" Bubba cried with an annoyed sigh.  
  
"It hasn't even been a week." Lita exclaimed. "Guess he's conflicted" she added placing her hand on Bubba's shoulder.  
  
"Or, she's just too damn forgiving" Bubba replied. "I really wanna put him through a table right now." He admitted.  
  
"I know" Lita laughed. Trish made her way toward them, with a glowing smile, and Bubba began to walk away, when Lita took his arm. "Where are you going?" she asked  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick" Bubba answered.  
  
"Bubba." Lita began  
  
"I can't deal with it, she may be able to, but I can't" Bubba explained. With that, he walked off, just as Trish approached.  
  
"Where's he going?" Trish asked  
  
"He has something's to do" Lita lied.  
  
"I wanted to thank him about what happened a couple of days ago. But were back together now" Trish grinned.  
  
"Yeah, for how long this time?" Lita asked  
  
"Don't say that, you'll jinx us" Trish insisted  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stacy sat up in her hospital bed reading the newspaper. She was so bored! People were still visiting her, including Test, who had dropped by an hour ago. She flipped through the newspaper to the front page, which featured an article on Chris Jericho. At smile spread across her face at the sight of his picture. She began to read the article until she got to the end. Her expression turned light and happy, as a smile played across her face. She didn't know how anyone could hate Jericho. This wasn't the monster Test had described to her at all. The article explained about how he visited a fan of his who had a terminal illness. He spent the entire day with him, and they even played video games. He was such a nice guy, how could everyone hate him, it didn't make sense. She looked up as she heard a knock on her door and quickly threw the newspaper to the side. Chris Jericho smiled as he stood in the door way, she returned his expression with a happy, excited smile.  
  
"Hey, can I come in?" Jericho grinned.  
  
"Yeah, sure" Stacy smiled.  
  
"So, do you remember anything yet?" He asked  
  
"No" Stacy frowned.  
  
"Good, then I still have a few more hours to live" Jericho joked with a chuckle, she let out a girlish giggle. She far no one had made her smile this much since she had been awake. "So, what have you been up too? Eating hospital food? Don't this stuff will kill you!" Jericho laughed referring to her uneaten tray of food.  
  
"No, just being bored." Stacy smiled  
  
"Well not anymore, have no fear Y2J is here" Jericho declared.  
  
"What do you mean?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Well, I promised I promised I'd make it up to you and I'm a man of my word" Jericho explained. "Come on, let's go" He added taking her hands.  
  
"Where are we going? Aren't you gonna take a wheelchair? They've been pushing me around in that thing since I woke up. I think Test, I mean Andrew, is afraid to let me walk. He thinks I'm too fragile." Stacy explained.  
  
"It's a surprise, and no, you can walk, your not glass, so I don't think your gonna break." Jericho laughed as he helped her out of bed. "Fragile, Ms. Keibler? No, I think you're a wild one" He grinned playfully pinching her cheek. She held his hand as they walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jeff walked down the hall and handed Trish a single red rose, and a poem he had written just for her. It brought tears to her eyes as she placed a sweet kiss on his lips. They didn't get to see this side of their relationship, they only got to see when Jeff hurt her. Sure, it seemed like he left her, more than anything else, but she loved him. He always did such sweet romantic things, he always complimented her. He said she was beautiful.  
  
"This is so sweet" Trish smiled.  
  
"There's more" Jeff grinned as he pushed the locker room door open. There was a picnic basket with candlelight and champagne. He took her hand and pulled her into the room.  
  
"I can't believe you did all this" Trish gasped as they sat down.  
  
"I love you" He smiled. She took his hand and kissed him. She loved him no matter what he did to her, she couldn't help it. Maybe this time would be different.  
  
Thanks to: DreamLover684 and Louise N for the reviews.  
  
Preview: Stacy becomes closer to Jericho, how will Test react? Will Jackie get her claws on Al? Are Trish and Jeff gonna stay together, or will he dump her once again? Much more. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Victoria violently trembled as she stared at her reflection, rubbing her face and pulling at her own hair until her scalp was red. She had lost her women's title to Trish, in a triple threat match at Wrestlemania. Steven tried to help her but it hadn't been enough to retain the title. Now, the slut she hated most held her title and it ate her up inside. Then, there was Jazz. Jazz had proven how dominant she could be and there was no mistake, the bitch was back. But she hated the way she hated Stevie sometimes looking at her. He had this look that was a little reminiscent and friendly. Then there was the time Jazz fell on top of him during a match. He swore that it was completely over, and she tried to believe his words. She tried to convince herself of it. She jolted out of her chair in a shaken state. She couldn't take sitting there anymore. She pulled open the door as her blood continued to boil. She rushed down the hall with her shoulders arched in a hurry with nowhere to go. She halted dead in her tracks as her pupils dilated and her features darkened, feeling the enraged craze growing inside of her. Steven and Jazz were talking, and smiling. He eye began to twitch. They appeared to be getting along. She marched up to them with her teeth gritted. Steven's smile quickly faded.  
  
"Hey baby" Steven began nervously. She shook from head to toe. "I guess I'll talk to you later" He added referring to Jazz.  
  
"I'm sure you will." Jazz replied with a slight chuckle gazing at Victoria. It was sick but she really wanted Victoria to start a fight. Maybe it was because she enjoyed inflicting pain, or perhaps it was deeper. A part of her wanted to see Steven sweat. See him remember the way she use to dominate him. She could see it in his face every time she looked at him, she never said anything, but she felt it. Victoria couldn't take the icy silence or the passive stares any longer. She sprung forth and Jazz got her wish. They began to brawl as Steven tried to separate them. He was the only man crazy enough to get near these two while they were fighting.  
  
"Stop it! That's enough!" Steven pleaded as he struggled to pull them apart. They turned on him and began to let out their aggression by pounding him with hard blows. He fell to the ground as Jazz slapped him roughly in the face, and he liked it with a sick smile.  
  
"Remember" Jazz smiled with a laugh as she walked away. Victoria stood there rapidly running her hands through her hair. Steven slightly smirked in pain as he struggled to sit up. It was sick, but he really enjoyed that. Victoria stared at him bewildered. His eyes widened as she continued to stare at him. He never knew what to expect from her.  
  
"Stay the hell away from her!" Victoria screeched. She rushed down the hall angrily scratching her own arms with her hands  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Torrie had finally talked Rey into taking her out to this wild party. She was tired of letting Dawn Marie effect her, and she just wanted to have fun. Maybe she did go for the wrong guys, but she couldn't help it. She seemed to draw them to her. Rey glanced around the party. Where the hell was she? One thing was for sure, she definitely was wild, and into partying. She showed a part of her wild side when she appeared in GGW, and by posing for Playboy, but he wasn't aware she was this much of a partier. He loved to party as much as they next guy, but he knew when enough was enough. He walked up the stairs as he continued his search. There were so many people there, he felt like he had been looking around forever. He finally spotted her, and by this time she was completely trashed. A couple of guys were hanging all over her, including Test, Matt Hardy, and John Cena, and a couple strange guys he didn't know. She had been making out with John and the others looked as if they wanted a turn.  
  
"Come one Torrie, it's time to go." Rey insisted with a grim sigh. She tried to pull away from John as he held her.  
  
"I'm fine" Torrie slurred with a drunken laugh.  
  
"Yeah, you look fine." Rey frowned sarcastically.  
  
"Tell me about it!" Test said with a huge smile looking her up and down.  
  
"Are you forgetting about Stacy? You know, your girlfriend? The one cooped up in some hospital?" Rey asked a bit annoyed. Test quickly shut up.  
  
"Yo man, chill, she's having a good time." John nodded.  
  
"You stay out of this poser, come one Torrie." Rey insisted pulling her up as she stumbled using his shoulder for support.  
  
"Please, I'm keepin it real. Yo, but that's ok, you have to be at least this tall to talk to me." John smiled raising his hand a bit above Rey's head as the other guys laughed. Rey shook his head.  
  
"Really original, haven't heard a short joke before." Rey answered sarcastically.  
  
"Yo man, she doesn't wanna leave!" John shot back angrily grabbing Torrie's arm. Rey slammed him in the face with a sharp elbow and pulled Torrie behind him as they fled down the stairs.  
  
"Rey-Rey wait." Torrie began to slur.  
  
"Were leaving now!" Rey ordered  
  
"I'm a grown woman, Rey." Torrie snapped breaking free from his hold.  
  
"Torrie, can we please go?" Rey pleaded  
  
"You can go." Torrie answered  
  
"I'm not leaving without you. Please, can we please go?" Rey insisted. He knew he couldn't just leave her there. She was his friend and he didn't wanna see her get hurt.  
  
"Fine, but only if you take a shot off me." Torrie reasoned with a naughty smile. She wanted to loosen him up. They had known each other for a long time, but that was no reason to be a stick in the mud.  
  
"Then can we go?!" Rey cried in frustration.  
  
"Then we can leave." Torrie promised. She got a shot and some salt. Just as Rey was about to take the shot, Torrie pulled it away. "Not so fast" She teased. She sprinkled the salt across her neck as Rey looked on hesitantly. She stared at him, waiting. She wasn't leaving until he took the shot. He wasn't use to being around her when she was like this. He slowly moved his face toward her neck. His tongue glided across the bitter salt and Torrie slightly smiled as he pulled back to face her. She poured the shot into her bellybutton as she layed back preparing for a body shot. He leaned down toward her stomach and took the shot. He looked at her awkwardly.  
  
"Now can we leave?" Rey repeated  
  
"Let's go" Torrie smiled happily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trish ran up to Jeff practically jumping for joy.  
  
"I got back the title!" Trish exclaimed holding the women's championship with pride.  
  
"I noticed" Jeff sighed glancing up at her. She could hear that distance in his voice and her expression soon changed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trish asked as if expecting it.  
  
"Nothing. I have a match against Rico tonight, that's about it." Jeff shrugged "Why?" He asked as he stood up.  
  
"I just thought maybe you were having second thoughts." Trish admitted. He cupped her face.  
  
"No, I love you, and I wish you wouldn't think that. I'm sorry for what I've put you through, all the pain. I'm sorry." Jeff apologized in a serious tone, tears forming around the rim of his eyes.  
  
"It's ok baby, I love you." Trish reassured him as she kissed him, trying not to cry herself.  
  
"I'll see you tonight." He smiled happily.  
  
"See you tonight." Trish repeated with a grin as Jeff walked away.  
  
"Damn!" Christopher Nowinski muttered to Christian as Trish turned to face them. She noticed they had been laughing.  
  
"What so funny?" Trish questioned.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Christian chuckled.  
  
"Just that your relationship's a joke. I guess I lost." Chris smirked.  
  
"I'm still in the game." Christian boasted.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Trish demanded  
  
"The guys in the back have been placing bets on when Jeff will dump you." Chris laughed. "I said today, I'm out, unless he dumps you tonight. Keep me posted" He chuckled.  
  
"I could still win if he dumps you next week." Christian smiled. Tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't believe they were actually betting on her relationship like it was some kind of game.  
  
"He's not gonna do that! He loves me! Were together, and I don't appreciate you making bets on our relationship!" Trish snapped.  
  
"You have to admit, it's an easy moneymaker" Chris laughed. "It doesn't take a Harvard graduate to figure that out." He chuckled. Trish slapped him and angrily stormed out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stacy laughed as Jericho cracked another joke. They had spent the whole day together. He took her to eat and now they had spent the day at an amusement park. They went on all the rides, including the biggest roller coaster there. She picked at her pick cotton candy as she giggled. He had the best sense of humor.  
  
"It was really nice what you did for the teenage boy. The fan with the terminal illness, it was on the sweetest things I've ever heard." Stacy admitted  
  
"Oh, you mean Zachary Martin?" Jericho asked remembering the nice day he had spent with the fan. "How'd you know about that?" He asked  
  
"I read about it in the paper." Stacy explained  
  
"He's only 16. he's a huge fan, I wish I could do stuff like that more often. He kicked my ass in that playstation game Smackdown:Shut Your Mouth. Of coarse I didn't use myself to wrestle." Jericho grinned  
  
"Of coarse." Stacy laughed "Thanks" She smiled  
  
"For what?" Jericho asked  
  
"For being so nice to me. For being my friend." Stacy explained with a sweet expression.  
  
"It's not exactly like hanging out with you is a hard job Keibler." Jericho smirked as he opened the car door for her. He climbed in himself and started up the car. "Besides, I like spending time with you." He admitted  
  
"I like spending time with you too." Stacy smiled softly looking at him. They had gotten back to the hospital in no time, and she almost wished she could spend the whole night with him. He walked her to the entrance on the hospital and to her room.  
  
"I had a lot of fun." Jericho admitted before the parted.  
  
"I think I should be saying that." Stacy smiled. Her jaw hurt from smiling. She looked down at the floor then glanced up at him. She was longing to just kiss him, but something kept holding her back. She knew she had a boyfriend who cared about her and it was wrong, but she couldn't help this feeling. "I don't know if this is wrong, but I really like you." She admitted. He placed a small tender kiss on her cheek. His lips were so soft, and she closed her eyes at his gentle touch. She really was starting like him.  
  
"I like you too." Jericho grinned. "Goodnight" He smiled as he prepared to leave.  
  
"Goodnight" Stacy sighed as she watched him leave. She didn't kiss him, even though she was dying to. She pulled open the door and walked into the room to find Test glaring at her. He had left the party to come check on her, and make sure she was ok, and she was no where to be found. She must have been out for hours. He stared at her angrily.  
  
"I've been waiting here for 20 minutes, where the hell have you been?!" Test demanded.  
  
Thanks to: Mr Happy, Caitlin714, ExremeDiva, DreamLover684, HBKSteph and Dee, Xtreme-Jewell, Mollie, LilMary, Snapes Apprentice, and Jeff's favourite skittle. Jeff's favourite skittle, thanks it's nice to know some of you listened and checked out some of my other stuff, and it's even better that you like it so far. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I liked writing it. HBKSteph and Dee, I like Brock and Steph as a couple too. I'll see what I can do. I just have to think of a way to work them in. , ExremeDiva, I'll see what I can do, the only reason I didn't add her, is because she's not in the WWE anymore, but I'll try. : Mr Happy, thanks, I appreciate that, and I'm glad you like it so much that I've become one of your fave writer. Thanks to anyone else who's put me on their favorite list as well. THANKS for the reviews, they were awesome! If you haven't gotten the chance to PLEASE CHECK OUT SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES! I'd really appreciate it!  
  
Preview: Will Torrie's wild behavior get her into trouble. Is Stacy falling for Jericho? Will her memory come back soon? Will Jeff and Trish stay together? Will Bubba ever tell Trish how he feels? More Lita as well. MUCH MORE TO COME! Hope the preview is good enough to keep you coming, and I'll have the next chapter as soon as I can. Sorry it took me so long to post but I was sick. 


	6. Chapter 6

Jackie Gayda tightened her boots with a smile. Ivory had spoiled her dinner with Al Snow, but she still hadn't given up. Actually, it did just the opposite and made her want to work harder. Al had continued to help her train and each day she found new ways to touch him, in an attempt to seduce the teacher. Right now she was taking her time, but she had to go in for the kill soon because Ivory still wouldn't butt out. Al was having coffee with Bill Demott. Jackie made her way toward them, he was training with her today but right now they were on a lunch break. Bill stood up and excuse himself as the Tough Enough 2 winner approached.  
  
"I'll see you later man." Bill nodded as he walked away.  
  
"Hi" Jackie smiled at Al flirtatiously taking a seat next to him. Just as Bill was leaving Ivory was coming into the room.  
  
"Do you see that?" Ivory whispered stopping Bill in the doorway.  
  
"See what?" Bill questioned  
  
"That little slut is trying to seduce Al!" Ivory exclaimed quietly.  
  
"I thought you liked Jackie." Bill replied in confusion.  
  
"That was until I realized what she's all about." Ivory insisted.  
  
"Don't you think if she were trying anything he'd know?" Bill questioned  
  
"He's blind, he doesn't believe one of his "kids" would do such a thing." Ivory stated  
  
"He's a grown man. Why don't you just let him handle it?" Bill suggested  
  
"..and let her sink her claws into him?!" Ivory gasped crinkling her nose.  
  
"I'll see you later." Bill laughed as he walked out.  
  
"Are you ready for practice?" Al asked Jackie.  
  
"I'm always ready." Jackie smiled seductively leaning over, purposely knocking over a bottle of water on Al's lap. "Oops, I'm sorry!" She cried, grabbing a napkin, beginning to clean up the mess.  
  
"It's ok." Al answered removing her hand.  
  
"No, I insist, it's my fault." Jackie insisted with an innocent smile. She dabbed around the crotch of his pants eventually rubbing in a circular motion. Al smiled uncomfortably with a nervous laugh, he didn't know what to do. Ivory's mouth dropped open. What a whore! She stomped over to them aggressively.  
  
"Hi guys." Ivory smiled energetically giving Jackie a look that could kill. "Jackie hon, I think we need to talk." She added with a fake smile as she glared at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Calm down" Stacy sighed as she furthered entered the room. She had such a good time with Jericho and now she had to deal with this.  
  
"Calm down? Don't tell me to calm down! Where the hell have you been? I called your mother and everything!" Test ranted.  
  
"I don't ask what your doing when your not with me in this hospital, how is it any of your business what I'm doing?" Stacy asked  
  
"Because I'm your boyfriend! Where were you? Or should I ask who were you with?" Test demanded  
  
"I was with Chris Jericho. Are you happy now?" Stacy admitted.  
  
"Jericho! Baby, how many times do I have to tell you what type of guy he is?" Test cried.  
  
"You don't know him...." Stacy began.  
  
"...And you don't remember a damn thing, if you did you wouldn't be defending him!" Test insisted.  
  
"He's a great guy, he's good to me, he's funny, sweet, and witty. Jericho's not this monster you make him out to be. Sometimes you just have to get to know people yourself instead of believing what other people say about them. Lots of people since I woke up, have told me the type of person you are, and the things I heard, aren't good." Stacy reasoned.  
  
"Who said things about me? Was it Torrie? Cause I can explain.." Test began. "It was Jericho wasn't it?" He asked  
  
"He barely talks about you. It doesn't matter who told me, that's not the point." Stacy fought back.  
  
"Then what's the point?!" Test yelled furiously  
  
"I'm a grown woman, I can choice my friends." Stacy explained  
  
"You don't wanna be friends with someone like him, he's a coldhearted, self- consumed asshole! More importantly I don't want you to be friends with him, especially after what he did!" Test argued  
  
"That's not your decision to make!" Stacy snapped angrily.  
  
"You know what? You wanna see what type of guy your buddy really is?" Test exclaimed grabbing his duffle bag and pulling out a video. He put it in the VCR and a naked woman came on the screen.  
  
"Oops, wrong video!" Test exclaimed slightly blushing as he quickly pulled the tape out of the machine hoping she would get angry. Stacy cringed in disgust, he was so gross! He pulled a different video from his bag and popped it in the VCR. The match where Jericho accidentally hit her with the chair played across the screen. He played it twice, as if he were trying to drill it into her head.  
  
"See? That's the type of person Chris Jericho is, cruel, violent, and evil." Test insisted  
  
"He apologized for that and he really regrets it. I don't remember that night or anything else. Btu I know what I've experience since I woke up, and he's a great guy." Stacy admitted  
  
"Well, I'm your boyfriend and I don't want you hanging out with him anymore!" Test growled  
  
"I'll hang out with whoever the hell I wanna hang out with!" Stacy yelled  
  
"I don't trust him, how come all of a sudden he wants to be your friend? What if he want to hurt you, or what if he's just trying to get into your pants? Test exclaimed. "If he hasn't already." He muttered. Stacy glared at him outraged.  
  
"He is nothing like that, and neither and I!" Stacy yelled instantly feeling insulted.  
  
"How do you know? You don't even know who you are! This is crazy!" Test huffed.  
  
"He visited me today for no reason, and he took me out of this stupid hospital. Sometimes I feel like your trying to keep me locked up in here!" Stacy confessed furiously.  
  
:I'm trying to keep you protected and safe! When you do get out your walking back into your old life, which you know nothing about. The fans are gonna wanna see Stacy Keibler and you don't even know who Stacy Keibler is anymore." Test argued.  
  
"I AM Stacy Keibler! Even if I can't remember, that's who I am! I'll decide what's right for me." Stacy cried suddenly feeling strong and independent. She didn't know if this was how she behaved before, but she wasn't gonna let anyone walk on her now.  
  
"Your not being friend's with Jericho and that's the end of the story!" Test ordered.  
  
"Get out! Get the hell out!" Stacy screamed. If he was this big of an asshole now, she had no idea how she dealt with him for so long.  
  
"Stacy...." Test began  
  
"Get out, I mean it, get out!" Stacy demanded. He angrily stomped out of the room, slamming the door so hard that vase of flowers fell to the floor and smashed to pieces.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rey tightened his boots in the locker room.  
  
"Hey man, I heard you were stuck cleaning up Torrie's mess last night, again." Brian Kendrick began with a smile slapping Rey's back.  
  
"Yeah, that must suck, you have all the chores of having a girlfriend and none of the perks." Brock Lesnar laughed  
  
"Plus, you have to see her hooking up with other guys all the time." Brian added. "You think she'd at least give you something for putting up with it." He teased. Rey looked at them awkwardly, why were they acting as if he wanted to be with Torrie?  
  
"Were just friends. I care about her and I don't want to see her get hurt. That's why I put up with it." Rey shrugged.  
  
"You don't put up with all that for a girl you wanna be just 'friends' with" Brock teased.  
  
"That's not true." Rey insisted. He had tons of girls that he was just friends with. "But I am getting sick of it." He admitted.  
  
"I know what you need! Brian Kendrick, that matchmaker, at your service!" Brian suggested.  
  
"So, first you sing telegrams, then you streak naked, then you Spanky the rapper, and now you're a matchmaker?" Brock joked as Brian gave him a playful nudge and rolled his eyes at the comment.  
  
"Hey, that was to get in the WWE, I would have done anything. And I still am Spanky the rapper, yo! But what Rey needs is Brian that doctor of love." Brian smiled as Rey and Brock looked at him oddly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rey questioned.  
  
"You need a girlfriend. Instead of spending your time taking care of Torrie, maybe you should focus on developing a relationship with someone." Brian explained.  
  
"That still doesn't help me with the Torrie thing. What if one of these night she goes too far and does something she regrets?" Rey asked.  
  
"Man, that's not your problem. Torrie shouldn't even put you in that position. She's a grown woman." Brock reminded.  
  
"It's as simple as this, name a girl you like." Brian smiled "How about Nidia?" He suggested.  
  
"Please, tell me your joking?" Rey replied as Brock laughed at the suggestion.  
  
"Ok, how about Stephanie McMahon?" Brian offered.  
  
"No, she's not his type." Brock answered suddenly in a stern tone.  
  
"Oh yeah, than what's my type?" Rey asked raising and eyebrow.  
  
"Not Steph" Brock answered  
  
"Uh oh, does somebody have a thing for Stephanie McMahon?" Brian teased.  
  
"Does somebody want to be F-5ed?" Brock growled.  
  
"What? Come on, Rey didn't do anything." Brian answered pretending not to know Brock was referring to him.  
  
"I honestly don't really like anybody." Rey admitted  
  
"I'm sure you can think of one person." Brian reasoned "What about Trish Stratus?" He asked. Brock and Rey both laughed at him.  
  
"I hardly even see her because of the roster split, and not only that but she practically has 'Property Of Jeff Hardy' stamped on her forehead." Rey chuckled  
  
"She and Jeff may breakup a lot, but they always get back together. Sometimes I couldn't imagine her dating anyone else. It's like she waits for him to dump her, then waits for him to come back. Sometimes I wonder if her does it just because he knows he can and she'll just sit back and take it." Brock admitted  
  
"Alright, what about Stacy Keibler?" Brian questioned  
  
"We would make the oddest couple in the world." Brock reminded.  
  
"Yeah, he'd break his neck just by looking up at her." Brock cracked up.  
  
"Plus, she's still with Test, and is also on Raw. She lost her memory too, and is still in the hospital. I feel bad for her." Brock nodded in agreement.  
  
"Test's not that bad." Brian shrugged as Rey and Brock laughed.  
  
"Dumbass" Brock chuckled.  
  
"Hey! That could hurt Rey's feelings." Brian pouted. " How about Ivory?" He asked  
  
"She's really energetic, she'd be able to keep up with you." Brock nodded  
  
"Yeah, but would he be able to keep up with her?" Brian laughed  
  
"She's loud, which isn't a bad thing. I don't know, I don't think so." Rey shook his head.  
  
"How about the lovely Lita?" Brian suggested  
  
"Yeah, she definitely gives redheads a good name." Brock agreed with a grin.  
  
"Isn't she dating Matt Hardy?" Rey questioned  
  
"I heard they broke up a few weeks ago, she thinks he's gotten too cocky. I guess she doesn't like the 'Mattitude,' and your both high-flyers" Brock shrugged  
  
"I don't think so." Rey replied. It wasn't that he didn't like these girls, he just wasn't looking for a relationship.  
  
"Now your just being picky!" Brian accused  
  
"Man, you suck at match making." Brock accused.  
  
"Do not! How about Molly or any other Diva!?" Brian cried in frustration.  
  
"No, I just don't want a girlfriend." Rey insisted.  
  
"Oh, then I guess he should have listened in the beginning of the conversation." Brock joked.  
  
"I know, how about the only person I haven't mentioned? How about Torrie?" Brian teased.  
  
"Would you guys stop saying stuff like that?" Rey asked in annoyance as John Cena approached them.  
  
"That's pathetic dawg, she'd got you pussy-whipped and you ain't even getting any!" John laughed grabbing his balls. "Word life!" He added. Just as Rey was about to go after him, Brock and Brian restrained him as John laughed walking out of the room.  
  
"Don't let him get to you. He's a punk." Brock reassured.  
  
"Well, I'm not giving up on getting you a girlfriend. Torrie needs to realize that your not a doormat." Brian warned as he made his way toward the door.  
  
"If I wanted a girlfriend I'd find one!" Rey called as the door slammed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bubba and Lita sat next to each other in the cafeteria. She laughed at his humorous comments. Most people didn't know how funny Bubba could be. He loved to joke around. She and Bubba got along well, and he was a good friend. She hated seeing his heart break each time he had to see Jeff and Trish being affectionate. Or, even worse when Jeff was being an asshole, and dumping her.  
  
"What would D-Von do if he knew you were cracking gay jokes about him?" Lita asked with a smirk.  
  
"I'm not joking! He has a collection of women's lingerie. I think he's even stolen some of your things." Bubba insisted.  
  
"You know, I have noticed some of them missing." Lita joked  
  
"A leopard one, zebra print, pick and purple ones, ring any bells?" Bubba teased  
  
"Do you know how many thongs I have? I have every kind you could think of." Lita replied.  
  
"So does D-Von." Bubba nodded as D-Von came up from behind them.  
  
"What does D-Von have?" D-Von questioned Bubba.  
  
"A good sense of humor." Bubba grinned as D-Von slapped his back.  
  
"Bubba was just telling me some interesting stories." Lita smiled trying not to laugh.  
  
"Like what?" D-Von questioned  
  
"That you weren't into girls, and that your always trying to hit on him even though your related. He also said your ex-boyfriend's name is Herb" Lita explained remembering all the stories that Bubba had made up.  
  
"Man, I'm not gay!" D-Von cried punching Bubba in the arm.  
  
"See? He's always looking for ways to touch me" Bubba pointed out with a laugh.  
  
"Your not funny. Why do you have to lie? You know I'm not gay." D-Von ranted.  
  
"It's just a joke." D-Von laughed  
  
"Do you know how many people would be offended by your jokes?" D-Von asked  
  
"Then they need to lighten up. I'm just joking." Bubba repeated "Lita laughed" He added.  
  
"D-Von have you seen a pair of leopard print things?" Lita asked with a smirk.  
  
"What?" D-Von asked scrunching his nose in confusion.  
  
"He's probably wearing them right now." Bubba bursted out laughing as he and Lita cracked up.  
  
"Well, what is that suppose to mean?" Trish asked. Bubba, Lita, and D-Von al look over at her. Trish had been talking to someone on a cell phone a few feet away and she looked upset. Bubba looked away from the beautiful Canadian as he shook his head. He assumed her knew who she was talking too. Right now he was probably breaking up with her. Lita sighed as she looked over at Bubba. She practically knew what he was thinking. What made it worse is that she was thinking it too.  
  
"Maybe she's talking to some family" Lita suggested although she knew it was doubtful.  
  
"We all know who she was talking too." Bubba answered quietly suddenly in a foul mood. His expression had completely changed.  
  
"We don't know that for sure." Lita insisted  
  
"You know what? I'm tired of putting up with it. Trish is an idiot if she keeps going back to him and were idiots if we keep feeling sorry for her when she makes the same mistake over and over again. I'm sorry, but I'm not an idiot, and I'm sick of it, I'm not putting up with it anymore. Let her got cry on someone else's shoulder." Bubba declared angrily as he stood up and stamped off before Lita or D-Von could say a word. What he said was only a part of what he was feeling. He felt like screaming 'why does she want to be with someone who treats her like shit?' 'Why am I invisible to her?' 'Why do I want what I can never have?.'  
  
Lita ran a hand through her red hair. She had never heard Bubba speak that way about Trish. She never thought Jeff's stupidity would end a friendship. She knew it also had to do with Bubba's own hidden feelings for Trish. Which he seemed to think no one was aware of. If Jeff didn't do the things he did it would probably be easier for Bubba, because then he could just bottle his feelings up and know that Trish was happy with someone else. But all Jeff seemed to do was hurt her, which ate him up inside. Why would she rather be with someone like that, rather than him? Lita slumped over and put her head in her hands.  
  
"What am I probably wearing right now?" D-Von asked in confusion with a dumbfounded look on his face. Lita looked over at him with a serious expression on her face, then burst out laughing. She couldn't believe he was still thinking about a joke that happened ten minutes ago. Trish hung up the phone in distress. First she lost the women's title to Jazz, and now this. She got up and walked out of the cafeteria with an upset look on her face. Lita sighed as she watched her leave. She contemplated following her, she wasn't positive if what she thought had happened was correct, but she knew by the look on Trish's face that she could probably use a friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Steve Richards leaned back against the wall in frustration. He had been listening to Victoria's ranting for over an hour and she was still going on.  
  
"That bitch has my title Stevie! It's mine!" Victoria cried with a crazed look on her face.  
  
"At least Trish Stratus doesn't have it." Steven reasoned trying to comfort her. This only seemed to further infuriate the psycho Diva.  
  
"It's mine! It's mine Stevie! It's mine!" Victoria yelled at the top of her lungs. "No one else can have it! No one!" She ranted.  
  
"Baby, your gonna get back your title." Steven reassured as Jazz came walking down the hall alongside Rodney Mack. Victoria trembled as she stared at her angrily. She was holding the women's championship. She was holding Victoria's championship, her child, her life. That title meant everything to her and she had been even more insane than usual without it. She needed it back. It was hers!  
  
"The bitch is back" Jazz exclaimed proudly, noticing Victoria glaring at her. "And this time, this title is going no where" She promised with a smug look that further irritated Victoria's already troubled state.  
  
"Yeah, so look at it one last time cause it's the closest you, or any other woman in the WWE will get to it." Rodney agreed with a smile. "Whitie is no longer gonna hold us down!" He declared. Steve glared at him with a crazed look in his eyes. He remembered when he use to be the one in Jazz's corner. Jealousy swept across him.  
  
"That title is mine!" Victoria snarled for what had to be the hundredth time. Steven attacked Rodney out of nowhere. Victoria screamed excitedly as she enjoyed watching the brawl. "Get him Stevie! Kick his ass!" she yelled. Jazz pulled Steven off Rodney and gave him a hard slap across the face. Steve shoved her with great force. Victoria was about to attack Jazz as she studied the expressions on both Jazz, and Steven's faces. Jazz let out a sick laugh and Steve smiled psychotically. He grabbed her by the hair and she gripped a chunk of his hair as she clawed his back with her other hand. Victoria looked back and forth from them beginning to twitch. She really didn't like the way they were looking at each other. She tackled Jazz to the floor as Rodney broke them up and pulled Jazz down the hall. Jazz left laughing in Victoria's face. Victoria kneeled on the floor with a crazed look.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rey walked into the hall. He appreciated Brock and Brian's help, but He didn't need a girlfriend, that's not what this was about, and it wasn't gonna solve anything. He was just concerned about Torrie and they were making it into a bigger deal than it really was. He began to walk down the hall when he heard a familiar voice call his name.  
  
"Rey" Brock called as Rey turned back around.  
  
"What's up?" Rey questioned  
  
"I found the perfect girl for you." Brock grinned placing his large hand on Brock's shoulder.  
  
"I'm not interested" Rey shrugged.  
  
"Don't be so hasty. This girl is top quality." Brock reassured as Mae Young approached them.  
  
"Hey baby." Mae smiled grabbing Rey.  
  
"Oh god, I'm really not interested!" Rey exclaimed beginning to feel sick. Mae began to kiss Rey's mask as he struggled to push her away Brock laughed in amusement.  
  
"Have fun, I heard she's an all-nighter!" Brock laughed as he walked away. Rey frantically searched for a way to get out of this. The Fabulous Moolah came up from behind them and began to pull Mae away from Rey.  
  
"Come on Mae, your so embarrassing." Moolah insisted as she pulled her along. Rey cringed.  
  
"Ugh." He uttered. He felt a well-manicured feminine hand touch the back of his shoulder. He turned around ready to see Torrie standing behind him.  
  
"Hello Rey-Rey." The beautiful blonde purred with a seductive smile.  
  
"Sable." Rey uttered.  
  
Thanks to: Caitlin714, Xtreme-Jewell, BntZ3lana, Casey, DreamLover684, Mr Happy, and drunkenskarredangel for the reviews/! PLEASE read and review! Also, if you haven't, I'd appreciate if you check out my others fics, and thanks to those of you who have!  
  
Preview: What will happen next? Will Stacy get back her memory? Did Jeff break up with Trish, again? Did Bubba mean what he said? What will happen with Victoria and Jazz? MUCH more!!! Please read and review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Stacy stood in hospital room going through all of her clothes. She couldn't believe how sexy some of the outfits she had were. She owned tons of bikini's and lingerie. She was informed she's be out of the hospital in a couple of days. The WWE sent her tons of footage of the things she had done in her career since joining. She was so nervous about returning. Apparently they were eager for her return because she was important to the male demographic. How was she supposed to act like someone she didn't remember? Of coarse she would always be Stacy, but she couldn't remember the way she would react to things or details about her past. The doctors said that just about anything could trigger her memory but nothing had. They also said it could take from a few months to a year or so depending upon how long it took. She lifted the heavy duffle bag and attempted to carry it across the room.  
  
"Hey Keibler!" Jericho smiled in the doorway, as Stacy accidentally dropped her bag. Thongs went flying everywhere and her face turned beat red. She quickly scampered to pick them up in embarrassment. Jericho knelt down next to her with a smile and helped her clean up the mess.  
  
"It's ok, you don't have to do that." Stacy offered as they picked up the same article of clothing. Their eyes met and s light smile crossed her face as he let go of it with a grin.  
  
"So, I heard I'm suppose to stay away from you or else." Jericho admitted in a mocking tone of authority.  
  
"Who told you that?" Stacy questioned. They still hadn't moved from the floor.  
  
"Your boyfriend. He said he wants me to stay the hell away from you. He said a few other things, but I won't repeat them in front of a lady." Jericho explained.  
  
"Don't listen to him. He has no right to say who I can and can't hang out with. Just because he's supposedly my boyfriend, doesn't mean he owns me." Stacy declared angrily.  
  
"Memory or not, your still just as feisty." Jericho laughed, "Don't worry, I've never been too good at doing what I'm told. If I was I wouldn't be here." He added.  
  
"Good, I'm glad." Stacy admitted with a smile, she continued to look into his eyes as her face drifted more closely to his.  
  
"You wanna go for a ride?" Jericho asked suddenly. She stopped moving closer, and looked at him in surprise. He stood up and helped her up, then placed her bag on the bed.  
  
"Where to?" Stacy asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we could take a ride to the beach and watch the sunset." Jericho suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Stacy smiled. He took her hand an led her out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sable looked Rey up and down naughtily, with a very suggestive look.  
  
"Can I help you?" Rey uttered not quite knowing what else to say.  
  
"I think the question is can I help you? You see, I heard your looking for a girlfriend who can fulfill you needs." Sable answered, licking her lips. She placed her hand on his chest. "And who better than Sable? Every man wants me, and every woman wants to be me." She boasted proudly.  
  
"Um, yeah you are beautiful." Rey nodded.  
  
"Of coarse, I'm absolutely Sablicious. I heard good things come in small packages." Sable smiled enticingly biting her lower lip as she pulled at his belt buckle. Rey laughed nervously. "If you decide you wanna have some fun, give me a call." She added, she moved her face toward his and slowly bit his lower lip. She walked away with a naughty smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ivory pulled Jackie into the hallway with great force.  
  
"Listen to me you little slut, I know what your doing and eventually so will Al!" Ivory ranted.  
  
"Slut? Please, Ivory, everyone can see your completely jealous of me. You've worked with Al for years and you still can't get him to notice you, and I've only been working on him since just recently and he's practically putty in my hands. I'm sorry if your jealous but I can't help it if I'm young and sexy. Two things you obviously aren't, but don't worry Ivory your cute, in a motherly way." Jackie explained with a sly grin as Ivory's mouth dropped open by the insult.  
  
"For your information, I've never tried to get Al to notice me. Were just friend's missy, you're one of Al's kids, that's sick. And if he weren't so damn stupid, and he knew what you were up to, he'd spank you!" Ivory exclaimed as a naughty smile crossed Jackie's face. "Eww, not like that! I meant that he would make it clear that nothing like that would ever happen!" She corrected.  
  
"We'll see about that. I have to get back, I don't wanna keep him waiting." Jackie grinned. Ivory grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"He's not an idiot, he'll see what's going on." Ivory snapped.  
  
"That's what I'm hoping for." Jackie smiled.  
  
"Hey ladies, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Al began as he approached them.  
  
"No, not at all." Jackie smirked.  
  
"What's up Al?" Ivory questioned.  
  
"I have great news." Al smiled.  
  
"What?" Both divas asked.  
  
"Jackie, you know how we've been training for a while to help you become more experienced?" Al started.  
  
"Yes, and you've been a terrific teacher and a great friend." Jackie smiled as Ivory continued to give her dirty looks.  
  
"Well, all that hard work has finally paid off." Al smiled.  
  
"What?" Jackie asked in confusion.  
  
"I talked Eric Bischoff into giving you a shot at the women's championship!" Al exclaimed. Jackie's face filled with complete horror as Ivory laughed with a huge smile.  
  
"That means I'll be facing Molly?" Jackie gulped.  
  
"Well, she is that women's champion." Al nodded "Shouldn't you be happy? This is what you've been waiting for." He reminded.  
  
"Thrilled." Jackie sighed with no enthusiasm. At least she didn't have to face Jazz, but Molly also had a partnership with Gail Kim, so it could end up turning into a two on one match with Jackie getting her ass kicked.  
  
"Ha, ha, good luck honey!" Ivory yelled loudly, slapping her hard on the arm. She gritted her teeth and glared at Ivory. She was enjoying this way too much. A smile suddenly crossed Jackie's face as an idea came to her.  
  
"Your right Al, this is such a huge opportunity for me! Thank you so much!" Jackie suddenly exclaimed excitedly as she glared at Ivory. Jackie jumped up and down as she pulled him into a hug. He smiled happily as he hugged her, and out of nowhere she placed a huge kiss on his lips and quickly gave him another hug. It happened so fast he had no time to react. She backed away from him with a smile as Ivory looked on outraged. Al looked at Jackie a bit bewildered and shocked.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just so excited." Jackie explained, obviously lying.  
  
"It's ok, I understand. Your match is next week, so we really have to prepare. Molly is tough, but I have faith in you and all of my kids." Al replied. Jackie frowned as he called her his "kid." Ivory's mouth hung open, was he really that stupid? Did she have to spell it out for him?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lita hugged Trish and attempted to comfort her.  
  
"I don't understand why he keeps doing this." Trish sniffled.  
  
"This is the last time, you're not taking him back!" Lita ranted.  
  
"I just keep thinking each time it's gonna be different but it never is and I'm always the fool who puts up with it." Trish frowned.  
  
"If he tries to get you back your not gonna take him back are you?" Lita asked almost as if double-checking.  
  
"I don't know, I just can't keep letting him do this to me. I love him but I'm not a doormat, and I don't deserve this." Trish admitted.  
  
"There are platy of guys out there who would love to be with you and treat you the way you deserve to be treated. All you have to do is give them a chance. I really think you should move on." Lita urged.  
  
"You make it sound so easy." Trish replied.  
  
"Do you really wanna keep going around in circles? You've given Jeff enough chances. I know how much you love him and how badly you wanted it to work out, but he's my friend and I'm telling you he's not worth it. Not if he's gonna keep doing this." Lita explained. She had had this conversation with Trish a million times, and so had anyone else who comforted her after one of her and Jeff's many break ups. It was always the same question, always the same answers, always the same. It seemed hopeless to even try and talk some sense into her.  
  
"I know you right, I just wish I could make myself be over him. He broke up with me over the phone this time, he didn't even have the decency to do it to my face." Trish admitted, as her voice choked with emotion.  
  
"You know what? There's supposed to be a hot party this weekend. Why don't we go? It'll get your mind off things and maybe you'll meet someone new." Lita suggested.  
  
"Ok" Trish sniffled. Lita continued to comfort her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Victoria walked down the hall with a psychotic smile. She took a sick pleasure in knowing she was the reason Jazz was injured. She opened up the door to her locker room and walked in. She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. Steve hadn't even noticed her presence as he continued to talk to someone on the phone with his back turned to her.  
  
"How are you doing? Well, will you be returning soon?" Steven questioned. He turned around and nearly dropped his cell phone at the sight of Victoria. "Uh, I gotta go." He uttered quickly as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Victoria asked with a crazed look.  
  
"Oh, nobody." Steven answer3ed as he walked toward her and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Well, it must have been someone on the injured list." Victoria assumed with a twitch.  
  
"Baby, it's no big deal I just called Jazz to see if she was ok." Steven insisted in a soothing tone.  
  
"You called her!" Victoria screamed.  
  
"Don't be angry, she means nothing to me, I don't even think about her anymore." Steven cried. Victoria launched a lamp at him. He ducked as it flew through the air and smashed against the wall.  
  
"Then why are you calling her!?" Victoria ranted.  
  
"Were still friends!" Steven exclaimed.  
  
"Friends?! You won't be able to be friends when I'm done with her!" Victoria yelled, grabbing a steel chair that had been in the locker room. She stormed out of the room and down the hall.  
  
"Victoria wait!" Steven called quickly running after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rey was still completely stunned by what had happened with Sable. He grabbed his duffle bag as he prepared to leave the arena. He walked down the hall toward the exit door.  
  
"Rey." A girlish voice called as a feminine hand touched his shoulder. Rey slowly turned around afraid of another confrontation with Sable. Torrie smiled at him.  
  
"Oh, hi Torrie." Rey uttered almost in relief. Sable just wasn't his type.  
  
"I heard there's a hot party this weekend. We have to go." Torrie insisted excitedly. Saving her from some drunken guy that would take advantage of her or possibly even rape her, plus holding her hair back while she puked wasn't exactly his definition of fun.  
  
"You can go, I'm not up for it." Rey answered.  
  
"Please, you have to go! Please, please, please, please, please!" Torrie repeated insistently with a puppy-dog look.  
  
"Fine, but this is the last time." Rey sighed.  
  
"That's what you said last week!" Torrie giggled as she walked back up the hall. Rey made his way toward the exit door. His friends were right, no guy in their right mind would put up with this from a girl they didn't like.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: HBKSteph and Dee, Caitlin714, Landy, Snapes Apprentice, Stuffed Bears a/ Sugar Cookies, and Sara Blaze for the reviews.  
  
Preview: What will happen at this party? Will Trish get over Jeff? Will Jeff and Bubba be at the party? Will Torrie be too much for Rey too handle if she get drunk? What about that other characters? Will Victoria end Jazz's career and is Steve telling the truth? All that and more. 


	8. Chapter 8

Victoria stormed down the hall with the steel chair. Steven ran to catch up with her.  
  
"Victoria!" Steven yelled grabbing her arm. "There's nothing going on!" He insisted.  
  
"Then why do you care if I attack her with a chair?!" Victoria growled.  
  
"Because she's already injured. There's not much more damage you can do." Steven insisted.  
  
"Watch me!" Victoria screamed sadistically storming down the hall. Steven grabbed her arm again and she whacked him with the chair. He fell to the floor and she charged down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stacy cuddled close to Jericho as they watched the sun set on the beautiful beach.  
  
"Why was I with someone like Test?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Bad taste." Jericho joked. "You must have loved him." He added seriously.  
  
"I don't think I did." Stacy admitted.  
  
"You can't remember anything." Jericho reminded with a laugh.  
  
"Well, what if I fell out of love with him?" Stacy asked. "What if I love someone else." She questioned.  
  
"You don't know what your saying. You don't even know who you are." Jericho reasoned.  
  
"What if for the first time I'm discovering who I really am? Chris, I really like you. I don't even like being around Andrew. I might not be able to remember anything but it's the way I feel." Stacy admitted. She placed her hand on his face and softly kissed him. He gently kissed her back  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Victoria barged into the hotel room Jazz was staying in with Mark Henry, Rodney Mack, and Theodore Long. A sick smile crossed her face when she realized Jazz was left there alone. She had exchanged the chair for a steel pipe along the way. She charged at Jazz and swung viciously. Jazz jumped out of the way and Victoria ended up hitting the lamp and smashing it to pieces.  
  
"Stay the hell away from my boo!" Victoria yelled.  
  
"Your 'boo' called me!" Jazz snapped. "Obviously he must be missing this." She smiled with an evil twinkle in her eyes. Victoria swung at her and missed again.  
  
"He doesn't love you, why do you think he left you to be with me? You've been bitter about it all along! Just like I told Ivory, you can't have my boyfriend unless you have me too!" Victoria snapped. Jazz looked at her oddly caught of guard by the last part.  
  
"If you have a problem I suggest you talk to your boyfriend." Jazz snickered.  
  
"I know exactly who I'll talk to!" Victoria sneered exiting the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Al gave Jackie an ice pack as she groaned, she was so sore from her match with Molly. Molly had really taken to her and needless to say, Molly won.  
  
"Just keep icing it and I'll be right back." Al informed. He left the room to go grab a couple more ice packs. He open the mini refrigerator and grabbed some ice, Bill Demott came walking toward him.  
  
"Hey Al." Bill called. "That match was brutal." He added.  
  
"Yeah, I guess she wasn't ready." Al admitted.  
  
"Speaking of Jackie, I'm thinking she wants you to help her train for the wrong reasons." Bill replied.  
  
"She wants to become a great wrestler, what better reason is there than that? She wants to be more than just eye-candy." Al reasoned.  
  
"Sure, that's the reason she gives you." Bill nodded.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Al asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Haven't you noticed she always all over you?" Bill asked.  
  
"Wrestling's a physical sport." Al replied.  
  
"Ivory told me that Jackie kissed you the other day." Bill confessed.  
  
"I has just told her about the championship match against Molly, she was excited." Al insisted.  
  
"Al, open your eyes. Pay attention to the things she does. She doesn't look at you like a 'father figure.' She's the cat and you're the mouse buddy." Bill explained.  
  
"She's one of my kids, its not like that." Al reassured.  
  
"Just pay attention. By the way, I think that Ivory has a crush on you." Bill admitted with a grin.  
  
"What!? Ivory! Loud-mouth, witch who needs to fly away on her broomstick, Ivory?" Al exclaimed. "No way!" He marveled.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think she'd be so concerned if she didn't have feelings for you." Bill explained.  
  
"No, I've known her for year. There's no way......." Al began with a confused look on his face.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow" Bill laughed as he walked off with a wave.  
  
"Ivory?" Al said quietly to himself. "And Jackie? There's no way Jackie's up to something like that." He tried to convince himself out-loud. He went back into the room where Jackie had been and gave her the extra ice.  
  
"Al, my back hurts, could you rub my shoulders?" Jackie asked with a pout.  
  
"Sure, anything for one of my kids" Al replied awkwardly putting an emphasis on "kids" as he began to rub her shoulders. Jackie rolled her eyes with a frown.  
  
"Come to think of it I could use a full body massage." Jackie purred as Al's eyes widened. On second thought, maybe Bill was right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lita and Trish entered the party ready to have a good night.  
  
"Look, Bubba's here." Lita pointed out noticing the Dudley as they walked in. Bubba motioned toward them.  
  
"Hey, Bubba." Trish smiled.  
  
"What's up?" Lita asked.  
  
"Nothing much, it's nice to see you two here." Bubba admitted.  
  
"You know how much we love to party." Lita joked.  
  
So, Lita do you wanna dance?" Bubba asked.  
  
"Sure" Lita uttered in surprise. Trish began to serve herself a drink while Bubba and Lita danced a few feet away. Bubba wore a serious expression on his face.  
  
"I heard Jeff broke up with Trish again." Bubba explained. "I figured that's what that phone call was about. He couldn't even do it to her face." He added as he shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Lita sighed.  
  
"Do you think......I don't know. Maybe it's time for her to move on?" Bubba began.  
  
"Of coarse." Lita agreed.  
  
"I mean, maybe she should move on with me." Bubba confessed.  
  
"I knew you like her" Lita smiled playfully.  
  
"This is hard for me to say to you, imagine what it would be like saying it to Trish." Bubba sighed.  
  
"You SHOULD be saying it to her. Why don't you ask her to dance?" Lita encouraged.  
  
"Ok, I guess so." Bubba agreed. They made their way back over toward Trish who had been sitting down.  
  
"Trish, do you wanna dance?" Bubba asked a but nervously. Why should he be nervous? They had been friends for a long time.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Trish agreed taking Bubba's hand. Lita looked on as they walked off.  
  
"Are you ok?" Bubba asked as they began to dance.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. After a while I guess you just become numb. He's done it enough." Trish sighed.  
  
"Trish, there's something I have to tell you and it's kind of hard for me." Bubba began.  
  
"You can tell me anything." Trish reassured. "I had no idea you liked Lita." She added with a smile referring to the dance they had shared.  
  
"What? No, it's not Lita......" Bubba began.  
  
"Trish." A familiar voice called tapping the Diva on the shoulder. Bubba glared at Jeff. Trish's features darkened at the sight of her ex. "I need to talk to you." Jeff admitted. Trish looked from Bubba to Jeff.  
  
"Do you mind?" Trish double-checked. She didn't just want to ditch Bubba.  
  
"No, go ahead." Bubba replied a bit hesitantly as she walked away with Jeff. Lita approached him as they walked away, leaving Bubba standing there alone.  
  
"Did you tell her?" Lita questioned. Bubba just sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Rey sat back as Torrie proceeded to party and hang all over a couple of guys. This is usually how it always ended up when he agreed to go out with her and the thing is, is that he always knew it. Yet still, he gave in. She'd drink a bit too much, guys would be all over her and he would have to come in and make the save.  
  
"Why don't we go upstairs where it's a little more private?" Randy Orton smiled mischievously.  
  
"I don't think that such a good idea." Rey interrupted.  
  
"I don't think this is any of you business." Randy snickered.  
  
"It's cool Rey-Rey, I can handle myself." Torrie giggled taking another sip of her drink.  
  
"It's up to Torrie." Randy smirked.  
  
"She's not in the right frame of mind to make a good decision. Torrie, I'm just looking out for you." Rey explained.  
  
"You not my father" Torrie answered assertively.  
  
"Forget it, I don't care what you do." Rey replied as he walked off.  
  
"Rey-Rey wait." Torrie called. He continued to walked away until the music drowned out her voice. He was fed up with her. He made his way to the backdoor and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trish walked back toward Lita and Bubba, who had taken a seat on the coach. She had an uneasy look on her face the Lita noticed right away.  
  
"What happened?" Lita asked.  
  
"What did Jeff want?" Bubba added.  
  
"He wanted me back." Trish answered. Bubba clenched his fist and looked at the floor. Lita looked from Trish to Bubba slowly studying is face. She could tell he was upset.  
  
"So, what did you say?" Lita questioned.  
  
"I told him I wasn't sure, that I'm tired of being hurt by him, and I'd have to think about it." Trish explained. Bubba let out a long sigh, rubbed his face with his hands and walked away without saying a word. "What's wrong with him?" Trish questioned. Lita looked to the floor as she shook her head. Without waiting for a reaction, Trish went in the direction that Bubba had gone to catch up with him. "Bubba wait!" She called. He turned back around, still a bit annoyed.  
  
"What?" Bubba asked with an aggravated look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong? Look, I know you don't wanna see me get hurt and......" Trish began.  
  
"That's not it." Bubba snapped.  
  
"Then what?" Trish cried in frustration.  
  
"Your just......your never gonna get it." Bubba frowned shaking his head.  
  
"Get what? Why don't you just say it?" Trish asked.  
  
"I love you!" Bubba cried, he turned around before she could say anything and stormed out of the party leaving Trish standing there in shock. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. Did she just hear him correctly. Bubba Ray Dudley loved her? And not just a friendship love, but really loved her? Her fiend, her former inter-gender tag team partner? She took a deep breath and walked back over top Lita who had been standing close enough to hear the confrontation. She knew Bubba has been acting weird lately, but that was the last thing she had expected. Lita stood up and walked past Trish as soon as she saw her coming. Now, what the hell was her problem?!  
  
"Lita!" Trish called. Lita turned back around, and it was obvious that she was upset, but why? She could understand Bubba, but now Lita? "What's wrong with you?" she asked.  
  
"Me? Oh, there's nothing wrong with me. You're the one who has the problem." Lita replied.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Trish exclaimed.  
  
"Bubba is a great guy. He's nice, he's funny, and he's always been there for you. Maybe instead of waiting around for Jeff you should one up your eyes and realize you already have a great guy that want to be with you. He tries so hard and you don't even appreciate it. Your lucky you have someone like that. He loves you. If I had something like that I wouldn't want anything else." Lita explained in a serious tone. Trish studied Lita's face and there was a moment of silence.  
  
"Oh my god, your in love with him aren't you?" Trish asked quietly with a gasp. It made perfect sense. Why else would she blow up like that? Lita shook her head and gave Trish an angry, yet frustrated look. she turned around and quickly stormed out of the room without saying a word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jericho placed his hand on Stacy's face and softly kissed her. He didn't care she was with Test anymore, he couldn't keep fighting it. His feelings for her were slowly growing more and more over the time they spent together. She smiled up at him as he backed away.  
  
"My last night in the hellhole." Stacy smiled referring to the hospital.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Jericho promised. "Goodnight." He added with a grin.  
  
"Goodnight." Stacy smiled as he left and sighed like a schoolgirl with a crush. She walked in her hospital room and turned on the light. She let out a startled scream, and jumped back in fright on the sight of a strange man sitting on her bed. He turned around a bit startled and walked toward her with a smile.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Stacy snapped staring up at the strangely familiar man.  
  
"Honey, how could you not remember me?" He asked placing a hand on her face, which she quickly slapped away. "It's me, don't you recognize me?! It's me, the love of you life, David Flair!" He explained.  
  
"David Flair?" Stacy repeated. It sounded so familiar but she couldn't remember.  
  
"Yeah, son of the legendary Ric Flair, and your fiancée." David lied. Now that she had amnesia it was the perfect opportunity for him to use her to get into the WWE.  
  
"I don't have a fiancée." Stacy cried with an uncertain look.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rey re-entered the party in search of Torrie. Maybe he was a fool but he couldn't just leave her there. He had driven halfway to where the next house show would be and then turned back around. Thoughts had kept going through his head. What if she had gotten hurt or something bad had happened to her? He couldn't live with himself.  
  
"Has anybody seen Torrie Wilson? You know, Torrie? Blonde hair, beautiful? Has anybody seen Torrie?" Rey called throughout the party.  
  
"Rey, I seen her. I think she's upstairs." Spanky answered.  
  
"Thanks, man." Rey nodded. He ran up the stairs quickly and began checking all the rooms. He opened one door and there was a girls puking in the toilet. The next were tow people he didn't even know, the next was.........  
  
"Oh my god!" Rey exclaimed as he tried to hold back laughter. Brock Lesnar and Stephanie McMahon were laying on a bed making out and he didn't even wanna know how far it would have gone if he hadn't walked in.  
  
"What the hell man!?" Brock yelled as he jumped up. Stephanie jumped up and began to button her shirt, her face was flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Oh my god!" Stephanie cried. "We were just........" She stammered as Rey laughed enjoying the whole thing.  
  
"It's not funny Mysterio!" Brock snapped.  
  
"We just got caught up in the moment. Rey, please don't tell anyone!" Stephanie cried as she exited the room and ran down the stairs. Brock clutched Rey's shirt.  
  
"If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you!" Brock threatened, than let him go.  
  
"Your secret's safe with me." Rey nodded beginning to laugh, still finding the whole thing amusing. Brock hastily walked off as Rey continued on his search for Torrie. He opened the next door and there she was, in bed with another guy. She was completely hammered. Rey glared at her, and to his surprise it wasn't Randy.  
  
"Rey!" Torrie cried.  
  
"You slut!" Rey snapped.  
  
"I am not a slut!" Torrie ranted.  
  
"And Jeff, how could you do this to Trish?!" Rey yelled. Jeff put his head in hid hands and didn't say anything. Rey ran back down the stairs angrily and on his way to the door spotted Trish.  
  
"You might wanna go check on your boyfriend." Rey informed. He then exited the party. Trish ran up the stairs with a puzzled look. By the time she got to the door Jeff and Torrie were standing up trying to find their clothes. Her mouth dropped open. Jeff looked up and his expression turned frantic.  
  
"Trish......." Jeff began. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes and she wasn't about to let him see her cry over him again. She ran down the stairs with tears streaming down her face. She slammed the door behind her as she left the party.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: jennifer, Daniella Consuela, SweetSteffekke, and Sweet-Steffie for the reviews. Sorry, I know it's been a while and I'll update my other stores as soon as possible which unfortunately probably won't be as soon as I'd like. Plus, it seems that less and less people have been reviewing, where is everybody? I guess I'm not the only one who hasn't been around.(lol) Anyway, if you haven't checked out my other stories by now, I'd really appreciate it if you did. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
  
Preview: What will happen to Trish? Is it finally over between she and Jeff? Is it too late for her and Bubba? Is Lita still angry? What will happen to Victoria? How will Stacy adjust to her life without her memory? When will she get her memory back? What does David Flair want? Will Jackie Gayda get what she wants? What about Rey? What's wrong with Jeff? All this and more next time. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Torrie continually pounded on the door with her fist. Why was he making such a big deal out of this? He wouldn't even talk to her! He was being ridiculous. Maybe sleeping with Jeff was wrong, but what did it have to do with Rey? The door finally swung open, and there he stood unmasked wearing only his boxers. He didn't look too happy to see her.

"What do you want?!" Rey exclaimed looking annoyed.

"I want to talk to you." Torrie answered softly.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." Rey snapped. Torrie pushed her way into his hotel room as he slammed the door behind her with an exhausted sigh.

"I don't understand why you're so mad about this!" Torrie cried.

"Maybe because I actually care about you!" Rey exclaimed.

"It's not like I was hurt or anything. Jeff didn't force himself on me." Torrie reasoned.

"You don't get it." Rey replied shaking his head. He was so tired of this.

"Than explain it to me!" Torrie cried in frustration.

"Torrie, you behavior has gotten out of control. It's like you don't even car about yourself any more. Everyone knows Jeff is with Trish, and you slept with him? What does that make you look like?" Rey explained while Torrie began to tear up.

"What I do with my body is my business, and nobody else's. I don't care what people think about me. They can think what they want." Torrie replied defensively. "Is that what you think? That I'm some kind of slut?" She questioned.

"No, of coarse not." Rey answered quietly.

"Then what do you think?" Torrie asked searching his eyes.

"I think your beautiful, intelligent, sweet, funny, talented, adorable, kind, sexy, amazing, Torrie I think the world of you. Your everything a woman should be and your one of my good friends, which is why I hate seeing you, do this to yourself. You deserve so much more." Rey admitted sincerely. Torrie moved closer to him as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Is that the only reason you care so much?" Torrie asked.

"What do you mean?" Rey questioned softly as he wope away lonely tear from her face.

"Is that the only reason you care so much, because I'm your good friend?" Torrie repeated.

"I care about you for a lot of reasons." Rey admitted. Torrie gazed into his eyes and moved in even closer. He blinked and exhaled slowly, looking her up and down. He couldn't figure out what was making his heart pound so fast. This was Torrie; he has known her for years. She smiled softly; she had never once seen him look so nervous. It just made him look even cuter. She placed her hand on his face and gently brushed her lips against his. She looked into his eyes after the small kiss, and Rey smiled bringing his lips to hers once more. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands found her waist as the kiss became more passionate.

Somehow they had fallen back onto Rey's bed and Torrie was on top of him, straddling his waist. She was devouring his lips hungrily and his hands had found their way up the back of her shirt. Her hands roamed his muscular chest freely as he gripped her hips. He really wanted her and he could tell she wanted this too.

"Torrie, wait." Rey gasped breathlessly in between kisses. He gently moved her off of him and onto the bed next to him.

"What's wrong?" Torrie asked curiously.

"We shouldn't do this. At least not right now, not yet." Rey answered almost biting his tongue. What was he doing? Millions of men would kill to be in his position. He could have his way with Torrie right now if he wanted too.

"Why not? We've known each other forever." Torrie smiled. He was the one guy she actually really wanted to be with and she wasn't even drunk. She actually wanted this to mean something, and with Rey she knew it would. He would be sweet, gentle and delicate with her. He wouldn't just discard her when they were done and she knew that. Rey was the one guy she didn't mind sleeping with too soon because she no matter what it wouldn't be a mistake.

"I want too, it's just...I don't want this to be a one night stand." Rey tried to explain.

"So, you think I sleep with guys on the first night all the time..." Torrie began growing offended. She couldn't exactly blame him after walking in on her and Jeff and witnessing her past behavior, but he had no right to judge her. She wasn't a slut. She hadn't slept with a different guy every time she went out.

"No, it's not that..." Rey insisted.

"We've know each other for years..." Torrie continued angrily.

"Torrie, you misunderstood me. I think we've both been through a lot these past few weeks. If something happens between us I want it to be special for the both of us and I want it to be the right time. I love you Torrie." Rey explained sincerely. Torrie's eyes softened, she understood what he meant. No man had ever cared that much for her. When they had an opportunity to "get some" they just took it and considered themselves lucky. Rey was different.

"I love you too." Torrie admitted looking deeply into his eyes. Rey squeezed her hand gently as he leaned in and softly kissed her lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish had done enough crying over him, this was it! She hastily got out of her car and entered the hotel. She fled up the stairs and down the hall until she reached his hotel room. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for this confrontation. She knew she should have done this a long time ago but she was too stupid, too blind, too in love. Love had robbed her of any sense, as it often does to even the strongest of people. The beautiful woman so many people admired has been made weak and pathetic. She was truly ashamed. She was finally ready. She pounded on the door and twisted the knob but it was locked. She continued to pound harder and the door suddenly swung open. She was afraid as soon as she seen him all of her nerve would disappear.

"Who is it?" Jeff called as he opened the door sounding irritated. He rolled his eyes. He should have known. He wasn't in the mood for this. He didn't feel like fighting with her right now. Trish pushed her way past him and he shut the door. She glared at him as he turned around. "Trish..." Jeff began rubbing his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up!" Trish yelled with fury. Jeff looked at her in shock then his face twisted with anger. Trish continued to glare at him amused by the surprised look on his face. That's right, she must have forgotten, she wasn't supposed to have a backbone when it came to him.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Jeff demanded in a harsh tone.

"Oh, but it's ok for you to treat me like shit?" Trish exclaimed.

"I didn't swear at you." Jeff replied.

"Yeah, the things you do are much worse." Trish yelled emotionally. She couldn't let herself cry, not this time. Whenever she thought about everything he had put her through, it made her want to breakdown.

"I'm sorry about Torrie ok? I never meant to..." Jeff began.

"You never meant to hurt me?! That's what you every time! Along with I'm sorry, and you'll change, and you won't do it again!" Trish cried. "How could you do this to me Jeff?" She sobbed. Jeff let out a deep sigh, he had tried to apologize, wasn't that what she wanted to hear?

"I'm..." Jeff began again.

"Don't you dare say your sorry!" Trish warned enraged. Sorry meant nothing to him, it was just a word. Love didn't mean anything to him either. Her feelings didn't mean anything to him. She didn't mean anything to him. "How could I have been so stupid? I'm such an idiot." She exclaimed in disbelief.

"No, your not." Jeff insisted softly.

"Yes I am Jeff, because only an idiot would put up with your shit. I'm done. I'm finally done. I'm over this and in time, I'll be over you. This is the last time you'll ever hurt me." Trish promised with a determined glare.

"To be honest Trish, I didn't cheat on you with Torrie. Technically, we weren't really together." Jeff reasoned as if that were the only reason she had to be angry or fed up with him.

"Please tell me your not serious? Who was trying to get who back at the party?! You were trying to get me back! You know what? You think whatever you want if it'll make you feel better. I know the truth! Your just an asshole who was never worth my time." Trish declared angrily.

"If I'm such an awful guy then why did you stay with me? Why did you always come back? You always come back Trish." Jeff reminded in an icy tone.

"I was stupid and in love, but not anymore. I really hope someday you grow the fuck up. You're such a pussy! You just lost the best thing that's ever happened to you. Have a nice fucking life!" Trish snapped storming towards the door. She slammed the door behind her so hard she could hear the walls shake. She leaned against the door and let out a long sigh of relief. She had finally done it. She felt stronger than she had ever felt in a long time. She took a deep breath and actually smiled as she walked down the hall, something else she hadn't done quite enough. She actually felt good. This was the first time in months she could say that. She and Jeff were over and she didn't feel like dying. She couldn't wait for Raw. Her friends and family would be so proud of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bubba exited the hotel most of the WWE superstars were staying in and was about to head for the parking lot when he stopped in his tracks, he spotted one of his close friends sitting on a bench all alone. She had a serious expression on her face and looked as if she were deep in thought. She almost looked upset. Why would she be upset? If anyone should be upset right now it was him. He made his way towards her and she didn't seem to notice he presence until he was right next to her. She gave him a slight glance, then continued to look off into the distance. Bubba studied her with his eyes as she tucked a red strand of hair behind her ear. She was being quiet. He was usually good at figuring out what was wrong with his friends. Trish usually had the same problem, which was of coarse, Jeff Hardy. Jeff seemed to be the only reason Trish was ever upset. Lita used to get upset over Matt, but she hadn't in a while.

"Hey." Bubba said finally with a light nudge and a smile.

"Hey." Lita echoed with a smirk and then returned her attention to her surroundings.

"What's wrong?" Bubba questioned.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." Lita shrugged.

"About?" Bubba inquired.

"Nothing." Lita repeated with a shrug.

"Did Matt do or say something that upset you?" Bubba interrogated.

"No." Lita shook her head.

"Because you know if he did I'll kick his ass..." Bubba continued.

"No, he didn't do anything." Lita smirked. "I'm completely over him." She added.

"Then what is it then?" Bubba asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Lita insisted.

"About?!" Bubba repeated continuing to push. He wasn't going to give up.

"Everything. Life." Lita exclaimed. There was no way her would accept such a vague answer. She knew he wasn't going to quit until she told him. Why is it when people tell their friends that they don't want to talk they still insist on pulling it out of them? All she wanted to do was to sit here in silence but that obviously wasn't going to happen. She looked back into his gentle eyes and it just made her want to keep her feelings to herself even more. She quickly looked away again.

"Can you elaborate?" Bubba questioned. "Come on Lita, you know you can tell me anything. I can tell there's something on your mind so spill." he insisted. She let out a sigh. She just knew he wasn't going to give up. Why did she have to see him of all people right now? She was feeling vulnerable.

"I was thinking about you." Lita replied finally.

"What about me?" Bubba questioned in surprise with a puzzled look.

"Let's just say I know how you feel." Lita shrugged. Bubba's forehead crinkled as he thought about this. She didn't know when he looked cuter, when he was being serious or being a total goofball. How could Trish have not noticed him? "I mean I understand how you feel about Trish and how hard it is to be in love with someone who doesn't even see you." She continued sadly.

"Are you talking about Matt?" Bubba asked still looking stumped. Although he had a good idea this wasn't about Matt.

"No, I'm completely over Matt Hardy." Lita laughed. His name made her practically want to vomit. "I old you that." She reminded. Then suddenly it clicked.

"Lita, do you have feeling for me?" Bubba questioned hesitantly. Lita looked away quickly, completely caught off-guard by the question. She wasn't expecting that. Bubba looked at her a long time perhaps waiting for an answer. He looked at the ground with a sigh and rolled his eyes. How could he have been so oblivious? This whole time that he was in love with Trish, and putting himself through hell but watching her get hurt by Jeff, Lita was in love with him. Lita had to sit back and watch him get hurt. Without even realizing it he had put Lita through the same torture Trish had been putting him through. He felt like shit. How could he have been so blind? He didn't even know what to say. Did he have feelings for Lita too? He had never even considered it. He had been too infatuated with Trish to notice anything else. The silence was becoming really awkward an almost torturous. Lita couldn't take it anymore.

"I should go." Lita announced jumping up abruptly. Maybe she would go hang herself. Ok, so she was being a little too dramatic. She has just spilt her heart out and she felt awful. Why had she even started to tell him? She should have just kept it to herself.

"Lita wait!" Bubba demanded grabbing her arm. He still didn't know how to feel or what to do. He wasn't even sure if he had any control at all by this point.

"Bubba...just let go of me! I don't have feelings for you ok? I was just depressed and feeling lonely. I never said I had feelings for you." Lita insisted breaking free of his hold.

"You're lying." Bubba replied flat out. Damn it! How the hell could he tell?! Now she was getting upset.

"No, I'm not!" Lita snapped.

"Yes, you are." Bubba said.

"Why do you care anyway? I'm not Trish Stratus, remember?" Lita snickered coldly.

"That's not fair..." Bubba began growing agitated.

"I know, your right it's not fair. The truth is, it doesn't matter how I feel!" Lita answered. She refused to let her eyes well up and she refused to cry, but it felt as if she had no control. She could feel the tears. She fought her hardest to hold them back.

"Yes, it does! Lita, you know I care about you." Bubba insisted.

"Yeah, as a friend." Lita replied rolling her eyes.

"But you want more?" Bubba asked. Lita shook her head sadly. What, did he want her to say it?!

"I'm not doing this!" Lita exclaimed walking away. Bubba chased after her and once again had a hold of her arm.

"We're friends, I need you to be honest with me. Don't be like me Lita. If you care about somebody let them know." Bubba explained.

"You want the truth? The truth is I started falling for you after Matt and I broke up when I returned from my neck injury. You were such a great friend to Trish and when I came back and started hanging out with Trish, I got to see that side of you. Your funny and you make me laugh. Your strong, you don't let anyone you care about get hurt. If you can do something to protect them you do it. You're intelligent, witty, and kind-hearted. Your cute and adorable like a big teddy bear. Your everything I want, but you're in love with Trish and she's everything you want. There's the truth." Lita cried tears finally rolling down her cheeks. She really didn't want to cry. Bubba stared at her intensely. She turned to walk away and he gripped her arm.

"Lita, I'm sorry..." Bubba began remorsefully.

"Don't apologize!" Lita snapped ripping her arm away. That was the last thing she wanted to hear. She didn't want his pity she still had her dignity. He couldn't take that. Bubba grabbed her arm once more.

"Listen to me! I'm sorry I was such an idiot. I had no idea how you felt about me." Bubba explained sincerely staring at the only person who had seen through his fake smile. Why hadn't he seen through hers?

"How could you have known? You were too busy chasing after Trish to notice." Lita shook her head.

"Lita, you've been a really great friend. Every time I've been upset about Trish you've been my support, my shoulder. You're truly a beautiful person. Your funny, you have a unique style, and your different from any woman I know. But most of all, you've always been there for me." Bubba replied.

"You've always been there for me too." Lita sniffled. When she and Matt kept going back and forth he was the first to comfort her and tell her she didn't need him. She could stand on her own two feet all by herself.

"If there's one thing I know, it's that I don't wanna lose that. I don't wanna lose you." Bubba admitted.

"Your not gonna lose me. I'll always be here for you." Lita promised emotionally. This was really killing her. Why did she have to fall for him?

"I know you will." Bubba smirked, as he said this he softly caressed her face with his hand. His hand was rough and gentle at the same time, just like him. His touch felt good against her soft skin. His lips were mere inches from hers. This was the closest they had even been to each other. There was only one way to find out if he felt anything for her. As close as they were, she still wasn't expecting this. He brought his face down and pressed his lips against hers. A million sensations ran through her body as his strong hands gripped her hips. Her arms found his neck as the kiss deepened. She felt herself smile against his mouth and he smiled as well playfully nipping her bottom lip with his teeth. Lita giggled and grabbed the back of his neck capturing his lips into an even more passionate kiss. When the kiss ended they were only inches apart. Neither knew what to say, all they could do was smile. Bubba couldn't recall ever kissing any of his friends like that and it certainly hadn't felt like kissing a friend. It felt good. It felt right.

"That was nice." Lita laughed.

"Yeah, we should do that more often." Bubba smiled.

"I agree." Lita grinned.

"I knew you wanted me." Bubba choked trying to sound cocky. "I was just playing hard to get," He added polishing his nails on his shirt jokingly.

"Oh, please!" Lita cried pushing him away flirtatiously.

"Well, I can't really blame you." Bubba shrugged with a playful grin.

"Yeah, ok." Lita laughed trying to get away as he tickled her. The laughter soon stopped and they were looking into each other's eyes again.

"So, does this mean were more than just friends?" Bubba asked purposely with a dumb smirk.

"Come here!" Lita giggled pulling him into another kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy walked down the halls of Raw feeling a bit nervous and insecure. Her skirt was extremely short and she had no idea what she was doing or how she was supposed to react. She hadn't recognized anyone and nothing had jogged her memory. She only recognized the people who had come to visit her in the hospital. She had seen some footage from the WWE but it hadn't helped her any, she was still confused. Test, Jericho, and now some guy name David Flair who claimed to be her fiancée? She could remember anything but she could almost guarantee that wasn't true. She continued to walk smiling at everyone who walked past her.

"Hey Stacy." Christian greeted her with a smug grin.

"Hi." Stacy smiled brightly. Christian looked her up and down. She was actually talking to him and being nice. She hadn't slapped him yet. He put on a cocky smile.

"You're lookin mighty fine today. I mean those legs...damn!" Christian continued to hit on her biting down hard on his knuckles. Stacy giggle. He was a dork and that had to be the worst pick-up line ever, but he seemed nice enough.

"Do we have a problem here?" Jericho asked as he approached.

"Yeah, now we do." Christian sneered.

"Then I guess I'll have to fix it." Jericho growled. Stacy looked back and forth at them wide-eyed. Oh no, were they gonna fight? Why didn't Jericho like this guy? He seemed like a sweetie.

"I'd like to see you try it." Christian retaliated stepping up to Jericho.

"Please don't you two. I haven't been back long, and I really don't want to see anyone get hurt on my account." Stacy interjected.

"Ok, Stacy. But only because you asked me too." Jericho replied backing away from Christian.

"Aww, how sweet. Jericho a whipped little bitch." Christian taunted. Jericho grabbed Christian by the shirt and was about to beat the hell out of him until he seen the pleading look in Stacy's eyes. He let go of Christian who cowardly backed down the hall.

"This isn't over!" Christian yelled.

"Thanks." Stacy smiled sweetly.

"So, why were you talking to CLB anyway?" Jericho questioned.

"Who's CLB?" Stacy asked in confusion.

"Creepy Little Bastard." Jericho answered.

"Hey, that's not very nice." Stacy frowned.

"Trust me, you don't know him. Well, actually you do, but you don't remember him. That's Christian and if you could remember what he was like you would have begged me to hit him. He's a cocky jerk." Jericho explained.

"People say the same thing about you." Stacy reminded with a smile. "Who's David Flair?" She asked suddenly.

"Why? Are you remember something?" Jericho asked curiously.

"No, but he came to visit me at the hospital." Stacy explained.

"He's Ric Flair's son. You were engaged to him back in WCW. Then during the Invasion you came over to the WWE." Jericho explained.

"I'm not still engaged to him and I?" Stacy asked with a confused look.

"No, he's not even with the company. Why?" Jericho asked.

"That's weird." Stacy marveled thinking out loud. Stacy let out a scream and jumped into Jericho's arms as two women violently fell at her feet. Victoria was on top of Jazz clawing away. Jazz's head had hit the concrete floor pretty hard and she was bleeding.

"Oh my God!" Stacy screamed in alarm. Jericho was about to restrain Victoria himself, when a bunch of refs and Steven Richards came to break it up.

"Flower, what are you doing?" Steven cried as a bunch of Refs held Victoria.

"Shut up or your next!" Victoria warned with a growl.

"Looks like she hit her head pretty hard." One of the Refs commented as they helped Jazz up.

"We should get her to a hospital." Steven suggested. Jazz was barely conscience.

"Let the bitch die!" Victoria snarled.

"Flower!" Steven whined as the Refs pulled her away. All Stacy could do was look at Jericho in shock.

"Welcome to the WWE." Jericho laughed trying to lighten the mood. "That's what you can expect in the coming months." He added.

"What if I never get my memory back?" Stacy asked suddenly still a bit shaken. Jericho looked at her thoughtfully for a while. He softly caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes.

"Then I get to keep living this fantasy forever." Jericho sighed touching his forehead to hers.

"You think my feelings for you would change if I had my memory back?" Stacy asked with a smile.

"Let's just say you didn't like me too much..." Jericho smiled.

"I like you now." Stacy replied softly pressing her lips against his as his arms slipped around her waist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackie sat in the arena wringing her hands nervously as she waited for Al. This was where they usually met for practice and now she was having trouble thinking of an excuse to why she still needed help. She should have seduced him by now. She was now know as "Miss Jackie" and she has been thrown into a storyline with the flamboyant Rico. At first she didn't mind as long as she was doing something but she hadn't expected the partnership with Rico to last this long! They were moved to Smackdown and Rico was given a tag-team partner in Charlie Haas. Now she could never compete for the Women's title!

Which also meant she could no longer use that as a way to spend time with Al. This guy was really dense. How many more time did she have to throw herself at him, in such obvious ways for him to finally get the picture? She was about to write it across her forehead! With her luck he would laugh it off as a joke and pat her on the back. She could still say she wanted to work on her skills to become a better wrestler but there was hardly any women's wrestling on Smackdown and Al knew that. The Smackdown Divas were lucky if they were even given a gimmick match. With gimmick matches they still didn't really need to wrestle well. All they had to do was stand there and look good, which she obviously did naturally.

"Hey Jackie." Al called as he approached her with a grin. She jumped up at the sound of his voice and greeted him with a long hug.

"Hi Al, I missed you." Jackie smiled pulling away.

"You just seen me last week." Al laughed. "So, how do you like it on Smackdown? Have you adjusted?" He asked.

"It's ok. I kind of miss Raw though. I still really appreciate you help in the ring and if it's not too much trouble I was hoping you could still help me. There's no reason why the women of Smackdown should be able to put on a good match." Jackie explained.

"Jackie, I've been helping you for a while now and it's not that I mind..." Al began.

"Please Al!" Jackie cried.

"I don't mind helping you, I just don't think I'll have the time. I mean Tough Enough is coming up and all. I can try to help you out when I have the time. The Divas have Fit Finlay and he's really good, you should try and get more help from him. Besides. The women's championship is over on Raw." Al reasoned.

"But..." Jackie whined.

"Look on the bright side, we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." Al added with a smile.

"How?" Jackie questioned.

"Because the new Tough Enough is supposed to be held on Smackdown." Al answered.

"Oh, that's great! Well, at least let me take you out to dinner or something as a thank you for helping me." Jackie replied.

"You don't have to do that." Al answered.

"No, I want too. You deserve it." Jackie insisted grabbing a hold of his hand. "Thank you." She added placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Your welcome." Al smiled warmly.

"I'll see you Saturday at 8." Jackie reminded as she walked away.

"See you then." Al called. Ivory came waltzing in, as Jackie walked past her with an evil glare. Ivory turned her gaze to Al, obviously not pleased. She had heard the entire end of the conversation. She folded her arms a crossed her chest and raised an eyebrow as she stood in front of Al.

"What?" Al asked cluelessly.

"That girl is up to no good. She's a horny she-devil!" Ivory exclaimed.

"Are we talking about Jackie or Terri?" Al joked.

"Very funny. She wants your body Al. God only know why, but she wants you." Ivory insisted with a determined look.

"Uh, I'll have you know that I am a very attractive man. A sexy beast if you will." Al smiled.

"What are you, Chris Jericho?" Ivory smirked.

I really think your reading way too much into this. She wants to thank me for my help. I think it's a sweet gesture. She's not the girl you think she is." Al explained.

"No, she's not the girl you think she is! Don't you find it kind of funny how she always finds reasons to touch you?" Ivory pointed out. "Oops, oh I'm sorry." She continued in a whiny voice placing her hands all over his chest and touch him, mimicking Jackie. "Here let me give you a hug for helping me." She added throwing her arms around him.

"Ivory, that's enough." Al insisted pushing her away.

"Your telling me you haven't noticed that? She even kissed you at one point..." Ivory began insistently.

"She was excited." Al reasoned.

"Excuses, excuses. Next she'll be 'accidentally' falling in bed with you and then what will you say to that? If you don't see it, maybe it's because you like it!" Ivory insinuated raising her voice and poking him in the chest.

"That's ridiculous! She's like a child to me. I'm her teacher and she's my student, nothing more. I would never..." Al exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're her teacher but it's not wrestling that she wants to learn about!" Ivory yelled.

"I think you're jealous!" Al accused heatedly.

"Jealous!?" Ivory cried. "Jealous of that little whore?" She yelled outraged. Ivory's face was flushed with anger. Al's eyes widened, she was going to kill him! A verbal war ensued. No one could win a war of words against Ivory, the woman had the biggest mouth in the world.

"I don't know, maybe your afraid she'll replace you. She is younger..." Al began to explain and immediately regretted the words that had managed to escape his mouth.

"I'm not jealous or afraid! Al Snow I am beginning to think you are mentally retarded!" Ivory screamed. Smoke practically bellowed from her ears. They began yelling back and forth until Al grew frustrated. Would she ever shut up?!

"Even if Jackie is trying to seduce me the way you say she is, why do you care?" Al yelled. Suddenly Ivory was silent and Al's jaw dropped. She didn't know what to say. This had to be a first. She opened her mouth as if she were about to speak but nothing came out. There was an awkward silence as Ivory's eyes fell to the floor and Al watched her lips part. How had so much tension built up between them? And all because of Jackie? She wondered if he felt it too, he was probably too oblivious to feel it. Just as Ivory was about to speak and give Al a verbal lashing, he impulsively pulled her into a passionate kiss. Her eyes widened in shock as his lips crashed with her. She wasted little time reacting as she threw her arms around his neck returning the kiss with equal hunger.

"Whoa!" Bill Demott exclaimed as he entered the room quickly coming to a halt and throwing his hand over his eyes as if he were a child. Al and Ivory quickly broke away from each other and began rambling at the same time about how it "wasn't what he thought." Bill removed his hand from his eyes and just looked at them with a smile while they stood there awkwardly.

"Whatever, none of my business." Bill replied with a huge grin.

"I have to go." Ivory said hastily making her way past him and exiting the room. Bill continued to smile at Al.

"Shut up!" Al demanded.

"I didn't say anything!" Bill laughed.

"You were thinking something." Al insisted.

"So, is Ivory a good kisser?" Bill asked innocently and soon burst into laughter.

"Shut up!" Al exclaimed.

"What? She's hot." Bill shrugged with a laugh. "Maybe she'll even give you some head." He added cracking up.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" Al cried.

"What? Get it, Head? You used to carry that head to the ring..." Bill began to explain.

"I'm officially ignoring you." Al announced walking away.

"So, you and Ivory huh?" Bill teased walking after him.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?" Al sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Readers: Thanks to Caitlin, Daniella Consuela, JeffHardy724, Young-Link06, and anonymous for the reviews. Please read and review and please check out my other stories if you haven't gotten a chance!

Preview: How will Trish react to being single? What will she think about Lita and Bubba? Will Torrie keep behaving the way she has in the past? Will she and Rey last? Can Jackie manage to seduce Al or has he fallen for Ivory? What was that kiss about anyway? Will Stacy ever get her memory back? Will she still feel the same when she does? Will more people from her past resurface? What about David Flair? Are Jeff and Trish really over? All this and more!!!!

**_WRITIE_**


End file.
